Inexistente
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Avanza sobre la nieve y los observa. Son tan parecidos y diferentes a Papyrus y a él mismo pero siguen siendo ellos en otra vida y en otra linea temporal. Es como si matara a su hermano de nuevo y se suicidara sin morir. El esqueleto sonríe extasiado. Dusttale vs Undertale/Underfell/Underswap/Horrortale/Fellswap/Swapfell. -EN PROCESO-
1. El Comienzo

**Notas Iniciales**: El inicio está basado en Desbelief Papyrus de Games at Flames donde Sans impide que su hermano enfrente a Frisk en Snowdin con una obvia alteración hacia Dusttale. Te recomiendo aprender un poco de los AU's del fandom antes de leer esto, de otro modo podrías perderte entre los nombres clave que reciben los hermanos esqueleto. Si los conoces, debo aclarar que elegí a mis universos favoritos así que ciertos personajes muy queridos por el fandom han sido descartados para participar en el combate.

**Advertencias**: Mentes Rotas.

* * *

**Introducción**.

Vaho sobre sus labios. El frío de Snowdin y la sensación de adrenalina estrechando su sistema nervioso. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba, pensó mientras se sujetaba el pecho y miraba a su oponente quien no parecía lucir cansado a pesar del agitado combate. No podía hacer nada. No tenía más que ofrecerle. El humano que alguna vez fue un amigo se presentaba ante los monstruos como algo mucho peor que el eterno confinamiento en el subsuelo. La sonrisa en el rostro del niño aumentó tan lento que parecía doler mientras Sans se esforzaba en mantener materializados los gasters blaster. ¿Cuántas veces lo había asesinado? ¿Y cuánto más pensaba pelear? El esqueleto sabía que esta era una batalla inútil. El humano regresaría para luchar las veces que fueran necesarias hasta vencerlo, por lo tanto no podía ganar. A estas alturas el número de rutas genocidas eran incontables. Pero, aunque sea, quería desahogar la frustración que estuvo arrastrando consigo desde la primera vez que aquel genocidio había ocurrido. Por lo menos no quería que su hermano muriese nuevamente frente a sus ojos sin ser capaz de hacer todo lo que tenía a su alcance para impedirlo. Esperaba que no estuviera cerca para verlo morir como otras veces. Al pensarlo un repentino choque de electricidad lo hizo recrear esta batalla de nuevo en su cabeza; una memoria hasta entonces perdida llenó su mente para hacerlo consciente de que esta no era la primera vez que aplicaba el mismo metodo suicida. Cuando sintió el filo del cuchillo atravesar sus huesos lo recordó todo como en un deja'vu.

_Estaba __repitiéndose_. _De nuevo. Una y otra vez._

Recordaba haber impedido que Papyrus se enfrentara al humano en Snowdin antes. No era la primera vez que moría antes del juicio final y despertaba nuevamente en su puesto como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo recordaba. Recordaba también haber intentado adueñarse de la vida de los otros monstruos, robándose la experiencia del humano, competir por esta, incluyendo la experiencia obtenida al darle muerte a su hermano. Recordaba a su fantasma flotando a su lado en el transcurso de su exterminio. Recordaba el tacto del polvo entre sus falanges. Los gritos. La locura. Lo hilarante. El placer y el miedo de haberlo hecho.

Recordaba al poder fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, materializándose en su resistencia. Un monstruo tan débil capaz de morir con un golpe intercambiado por aquel que recibe daño constante por horas sin llegar a morir. Pero había perdido como tantas veces. Se suponía que estas memorias se hicieron polvo junto con él, ¿por qué las estaba recuperando justo ahora? ¿Qué estaba rompiéndose en el universo que la anormalidad volvía a presentarse? Con un último suspiro dejó al humano irse, envolviéndose entre sus propios brazos esqueléticos en un vano intento por imitar la sensación de la bufanda fantasmagórica de Papyrus rodeándolo, consolándolo de todas las masacres sin sentido, sanandolo de la culpa que siempre arrastraba igual que cadenas por el suelo. Pecados imperdonables. Acciones enfermizas.

Levantó la mirada y lo visualizó tras los arboles, completamente atonito con lo sucedido, y Sans no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que en dedicarle una sonrisa, pues había visto a una de esas cuencas normalmente negras lanzar un destello anaranjado, liberar su propia magia como un grito luctuoso. Aunque nadie lo había reconocido directamente, Sans sabía que Papyrus era fuerte, incluso más que él. Podrían enfrentarse cara a cara y aún usando todas sus fuerzas, Papyrus lo vencería como era actualmente. Sin embargo, su bondad era un impedimento crucial para este despiadado universo que escupía seres corruptos como el infante que avanzaba a Hotland. Ahora estaba furioso pero si osaba enfrentarse al humano, su hermano menor probablemente moriría en sus manos como siempre. No había escapatoria, era inevitable, y esto a Sans lo llenó de frustración, cólera y desesperanza. Quería gritar al olvido su condena, romper el espacio-tiempo con disparos infinitos de sus gasters blaster. Quería desaparecerlo todo.

¿Por qué era capaz de recordar sino podía reiniciar por si mismo, si todas las muertes que ocasionaba y podría causar no le daban la suficiente fuerza para ganar por una vez? ¿Por qué debía ser espectador de estas lineas de tiempo y no ignorante como todos sus amigos? ¿Por qué era el único que debía sufrir esta condena? ¿Con qué objetivo además de lastimarlo?

—Odio esto... —susurró, sintiendo cómo dos lagrimas sangrientas manchaban sus mejillas y el brillo blanco de sus pupilas se tornaba carmesí—. ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! —exclamó en medio de su agonía. Sus huesos comenzaban a desintegrarse pero el dolor físico era lo que menos le importaba cuando ya lo había padecido tantas veces. Las grietas que atacaban su sanidad mental eran mucho más letales que las heridas corpóreas que imitaba la flama purpura expulsándose fuera de su cuenca izquierda. Alzó su brazo entero, conjurando huesos mágicos y gasters blaster masivamente, sobresaturando su capacidad—. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no puedo superar el destino!? ¡Reinicia! ¡Reinicia, maldita sea! ¡Reinicia!

Los disparos plasma fulminaron el terreno, destrozando arboles y formando huecos entre la espesa nieve sin control. Huesos perforaron todo a su alcance, formando una lluvia destructora más potente que los desastres naturales que habían cobrado grandes cantidades de vida dentro del subsuelo. Los sentimientos de Sans eclosionaron junto a sus acciones, rompiendo la barrera de cordura que le quedaba a su sistema. Sólo quería que ese universo desapareciera.

—¡SANS! —el llamado de Papyrus no lo detuvo a tiempo, pues los filosos huesos que emergieron de la tierra atravesaron las costillas del joven esqueleto que se había impulsado en su dirección para detenerlo. Las extremidades de Sans se congelaron con espanto, reviviendo la sensación de cometer aquella misma estupidez al ver el rostro aterrado de su querido hermano mirándolo a los ojos, tan asustado como él.

—Paps... —Sans se arrastró sobre la nieve, deteniendo con sus casi deshechos huesos el cuerpo herido de su hermano en el momento que sus conjuraciones desaparecieron para dejarlo caer. Papyrus estaba tosiendo sangre cuando la gravedad los obligó impactar entre sí—. Lo siento. Lamento que todo siga siendo de esta manera. Si tan sólo pudiera resolverlo... por favor, quédate conmigo, hermano —suplicó—. Recolectemos experiencia juntos como antes, busquemos la manera de parar todo esto de una vez por todas.

—S-Sans, de... ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Shhh. —Sans cerró sus cuencas, ocultando el brillo enfermo de sus pupilas carmín. Sintió calma al estar agonizando junto a su hermano; había olvidado lo que se sentía este maravilloso sentimiento—. No dejaré que continué... Paps, ¿estás dispuesto acompañarme?

Aún sin comprenderlo, Papyrus asintió débilmente, inspirando en el hermano mayor una sonrisa conmovida. Sans usó lo que quedaba de su poder para abrir una puerta entre el espacio-tiempo, el cual sabía no lograría controlar, sus huesos siendo rodeados por la magia de teletransportación. No le importaba cuál sería su siguiente destino mientras se fueran lejos, muy lejos de esta realidad. Uno a lado del otro.

.

Derritiéndose hasta volverse simples gotas, ambos monstruos se deslizaron por aquel panorama negro sin ninguna dificultad, descendiendo lento, absorbidos por una fuerza indescriptible que no era ni violenta ni pasiva. No había sonido filtrándose. No había más dolor. No existía la culpa ni los padeceres que ofrecía la vida. Pero de algún modo él era consciente, pues podía percibir el peso de su hermano contra su pecho. Ya casi no era nada más que polvo, igual que él, pero esa percepción le resultaba familiar, cómoda, porque era parte de su naturaleza. Una dependencia hacia lo fraternal imposible de ignorar a pesar de todo. Una conexión que forjaron con el curso de los reinicios como un amuleto que le hace ver lo que realmente importa de los retorcidos ciclos de muerte. Sans era capaz de notar hacia donde se dirigían sin la necesidad de abrir sus cuencas, pues mientras el espacio sin tiempo les dejaba caer por el abismo, sus almas quemaban sus huesos desde adentro, abandonando únicamente las prendas que se convirtieron en su sello característico de mortalidad. La bufanda roja se enredó en sus articulaciones faltantes sin descuidar la postura en que se encontraba el cráneo de Papyrus contra las costillas del mayor, y la chamarra azul impidió que las cenizas de Sans se dispersaran demasiado.

Pronto no quedaba nada de ellos. Habían desaparecido dejando como indicio de su existencia el par de prendas de color que descendieron por su cuenta, dispuestas a tocar el fondo de la nada. Dos manos con orificios aparecieron entonces, sujetando ambos objetos entre sus gigantescos dedos antes de que comenzaran a desintegrarse igual que sus dueños. Y una voz entre el vacío les llamó. Un lamento que reunió las cenizas dispersas antes de expulsarlas fuera de la oscura dimensión con el silbido de una ventisca.

.

Sans despertó bajo el efecto de la somnolencia. La sensación de flotar en el agua por horas persistiendo en sus huesos temblorosos cuando un copo de nieve entró en sus cuencas entreabiertas. Quiso levantarse pero el mareo le impidió sólo tratar de removerse en su sitio sobre la nieve. Dónde estaba y qué había sucedido eran interrogantes sin respuesta. Al menos conservaba todas sus memorias hasta ese momento; él había caído en manos del humano y dentro de su alebresto de ira mató a Papyrus accidentalmente. ¿Dónde estaba él? El recuerdo de su cuerpo desintegrándose junto al suyo lo ayudó impulsarse hacia arriba para levantarse de su lecho de un solo movimiento, buscando con la mirada alrededor cualquier rastro de su inconfundible figura así que -ignorando cualquier reacción de los huesos conformando su cuerpo- emprendió una marcha por su búsqueda; nada le importaba más que encontrarlo antes de que enloqueciera de soledad.

—Papyrus... —susurró, tambaleándose torpemente de momentos.

Le hubiese gustado gritar su nombre pero debido a su estado poco podía solucionar la situación. Caminó por lo que parecieron horas cuando se percató de que había algo diferente en el ambiente. El sendero que recorría parecía no tener fin; el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo, carente de un distintivo que le indicara que seguía avanzando y no estaba andando en círculos. Miró a sus costados descubriendo que no había más que arboledas interminables y nieve. Se preguntaba si ese lugar era el bosque de Snowdin ya que no conocía en su mundo otro terreno más largo, hostil y confuso. Sin embargo, tampoco tardó en reconocer la inusual tormenta que abrazaba el escenario, sabiendo de antemano que el bosque Snowdin no gozaba de una atmósfera tan considerable, la neblina que arrastraba el viento se hacía cada vez más espesa, al grado que no lograría diferenciar nada en cuestión de segundos. Decidió buscar un refugio lo más pronto posible, pero la caricia de una voz contra su cráneo lo incitó paralizarse; algo a sus espaldas lo llamó por su nombre. Girándose sobre sus talones notó con miedo que no había nadie detrás de él, nada más que esa densa niebla blanca. Sans trató restarle importancia para autoconvencerse que aquella voz fantasmagórica había sido su imaginación, que esta era producto de la soledad que le rodeaba estando tan preocupado como estaba por su hermano.

—_Sans_...

El susurro impactó en su espalda con mayor fuerza que antes y en ese momento el pánico se había cernido en cada una de sus extremidades de forma total. Atónito se atrevió a girar su cabeza un poco por sobre su hombro, dándose cuenta enseguida de que el espectro que lo seguía no era otro que el fantasma de su hermano que se presentaba frente a él nuevamente con aquella espeluznante sonrisa combinando con sus inquietantes cuencas rojas vacías, nicho y protagonista de sus peores pesadillas.

—Papy-

—_Sans _—El fantasma de Papyrus -compuesto por la cabeza, bufanda y dos manos- lo interrumpió, pareciendo amplificar la careta sonriente con la que estaba impregnado su rostro cadavérico—, _he preparado un combo de EXP muy especial para ti. Estoy seguro de que si derrotas a esos monstruos, tu nivel de AMOR sobrepasará al del humano sin necesidad de que destruyas la población de nuestro mundo. ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo conservas el nivel que alcanzaste matando a todos los monstruos del subsuelo pero al mismo tiempo el daño que ocasionaste fue revertido junto con el reinicio así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte._

—¿Qué... ?

—_El hombre que habla con las manos lo dijo... _—Papyrus flotó hacia Sans y rodeó su figura—. _Dijo que él se encargaría de reunirlos aquí, en este lugar que existe en medio de las dimensiones que separan a los diferentes universos. Aunque no estoy seguro de lo que eso significa, al parecer no hay nadie aquí que pueda interrumpir un combate tan grande. ¡Le pedí que trajera a los más fuertes! _—exclamó, entusiasta—. _¡Y él aceptó! ¿Estás feliz?_

—Oh, Paps, yo... no sé qué decir... —admitió bajando la mirada.

—_Nyehehe._

El espectro sonrió, estimando la falta de reacción de su hermano como algo positivo ya que desde que se transformó en fantasma dejó de importarle bondad o maldad después de todo, pues mientras la sonrisa de Sans estuviera ahí poco valía el factor que estimulara sus acciones, se daba cuenta de eso siendo materia intangible. El universo era más puro sin huesos físicos hundiendo la nieve. Sans levantó la vista tras un momento de reflexión interna, dejando emerger la risa maníaca que aprendió a emitir después de que su cordura se rompiera en mil pedazos gracias al humano que persistía en sus recuerdos. Ahora estaba ansioso por volver a luchar, sentía la obscena necesidad de elevar sus brazos en declaración de guerra. Nada le haría más feliz que terminar lo que inició por fin.


	2. I

**Uno**.

Aquella mañana había despertado sin necesidad de que Papyrus lo llamara a gritos frente a la puerta y curiosamente tampoco se preocupó mucho por el reinicio que había sufrido el mundo hace poco. Se podría decir que estaba acostumbrándose a ello, lo cual le resultó mucho más aterrador cuando lo reflexionó cuidadosamente más tarde y concluyó que -por el momento- no se quebraría el cráneo pensando mucho en la ruta que el humano planeaba seguir esta vez. Salió a su puesto como de costumbre después del desayuno a la mesa en su hogar antes de recibir una visita repentina de su hermano suplicándole que no fuera a holgazanear en nombre de todo lo que era puro. Al principio, Sans estaba confundido por este inusual cambio de circunstancias pero después le restó importancia a este hecho, agradeciendo mentalmente que por lo menos existieran ligeras alteraciones en el curso normal para que no se sintiera sofocado viviendo los mismos momentos en los mismos días. ¿Cuántos reinicios ocurrieron en el año? ¿Once? Entre ellos ocho pacíficos, dos neutrales y una genocida inconclusa; la genocida había ocurrido casi al principio por lo que intuía que el humano comenzó toda esta serie de rutas pacifistas con el objetivo de purgar los pecados que cometió contra los monstruos injustamente, lo cual agradecía de alguna forma, aunque considerase innecesario realizarlo tantas veces.

—Sans, ¿me estás escuchando? —Papyrus exigió atención al notar que su hermano mayor estaba en otro tiempo y lugar que no era el presente, así que lo miró con gesto inquisitivo.

—Oh. Lo siento, bro, ¿qué decías?

—¡SANS! —reprochó fallando en aguantarse las ansias de patear la nieve con descontento, odiaba cuando eran ignoradas sus indicaciones después de todo. Sans -por su parte- no se evitó sonreír relajado con la actitud de su hermano, siempre era un deleite verlo tan lleno de energía pese a ser tan temprano.

—Vamos, bro. Sólo fue una inocente _divagación neurocraneal_, hehe —espetó formando dos pistolas con sus manos mientras señalaba a su irritado compañero.

—¡No vine aquí para escuchar tus exasperantes bromas! —exclamó Papyrus reconociéndose al borde de hacer un berrinche, pues pronto agitó sus puños sobre su craneo y pisó fuertemente el suelo bajo sus botas con un pie—. He venido a decirte que prestes mucha atención por si llega aparecer un humano y que no aceptaré distracciones de ningún tipo.

—No te preocupes, bro. Verás que no _perderé un solo hueso_ en cuanto lo vea.

—¡Sans... ! —Papyrus volvió a reprochar, esta vez haciendo uso de un acento de intimidación que el esqueleto de baja estatura respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sin embargo, la comodidad que podía respirarse en el ambiente fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido proveniente del bosque, cuya magnitud logró causar un exagerado sobresalto en ambos esqueletos. Los hermanos miraron en la misma dirección, cuestionándose en silencio qué había ocurrido. Reduciendo posibilidades, aquel sonido no pudo ser causado por la caída de un árbol, el sonido contrastaba mucho de los sonidos silvestres al que todos los monstruos viviendo en Snowdin -o en las aldeas cercanas- estaban acostumbrados. Sans no tardó en compararlo con el traqueteo que emitían los gaster blaster mientras cargaban pero este ruido había sido cuestión de una brevedad y además había hecho temblar la tierra de una manera que descartaba completamente la similitud con los sonidos usuales. Consideró también que esto no pudo provocarlo el humano, Frisk era demasiado pequeño y ahora mismo él todavía debía encontrarse dentro de las ruinas junto a Toriel, por lo tanto, este era consecuencia de otro fenómeno del que no podían fiarse. Se giró con la intención de comunicarle esto a su hermano pero notó que Papyrus ya había avanzado hacia la entrada del bosque dispuesto a cruzar la vereda para averiguar la naturaleza del temblor.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Papyrus? —interrogó, sorprendido.

—Planeo investigar la procedencia de ese ruido.

—¿Qué... ? ¿Por qué?

—Podría tratarse de un humano. —Papyrus adoptó una postura de firmeza absoluta mientras Sans se reconocía cada vez más confundido con la situación actual.

—Dudo que un humano sea capaz de hacer tanto ruido de un momento a otro —evidenció.

—No podríamos saberlo sin comprobarlo, nunca he visto un humano pero intuyo que si tienen el valor de enfrentarse al Gran Papyrus al menos deberían poseer un distintivo como lo que acaba de suceder.

—Para empezar me gustaría saber qué idea tienes de los humanos.

—Humm... —Papyrus colocó sus falanges contra la mandíbula en un gesto meditabundo antes de finalmente contestar—, ¿no lo sé?

—Paps... —Por un momento, Sans sintió el impulso de estrellar una de sus manos contra su rostro ante lo vago de tal respuesta. Aunque usualmente estaba orgulloso de eso, la ingenuidad e inocencia de su pequeño hermano no conocía limites.

—¡No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?! —repitió avergonzado, sus mejillas sonrojadas de un tenue tinte anaranjado producto de su gorgoreante magia—. Pero prefiero arriesgarme que quedarme aquí envuelto por la duda. Y una vez compruebe que se trata o no de un humano el autor de semejante ruido, podré volver tranquilamente a trabajar con mis maravillosos puzzles.

Sans se alzó de hombros, totalmente derrotado y conmovido con la decisión que poseía Papyrus en su personalidad, su sonrisa ensanchándose ligeramente, pues de nuevo volvía admirar cuan genial era su hermano comparado con él. Lo amaba tanto.

—Si tú lo dices... bien —Sans cerró una cuenca—. Te sigo, bro. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—¡Nyehehehe! —Papyrus retomó su postura triunfadora, inspirado por la respuesta afirmativa del mayor—. ¡El Gran Papyrus no necesita estructurar un plan para aventurarse hacia lo desconocido, ya que es obvio que con su presencia ahuyentará a todo lo negativo que intente causarle daño a los seres indefensos! ¡No te preocupes, hermano! ¡Tendrás la dicha de ser protegido por el futuro miembro de la Guardia Real!

Habiendo establecido esto, Papyrus avanzó al interior del bosque con Sans siguiendo sus pasos, y quien volvía a sentirse divertido con el hecho de que una sola frase del menor hubiera reducido la tensión que antes se encontró experimentando a través de toda su anatomía esquelética. Sólo esperaba que realmente lo que sea que habitaba ahora el bosque no significara un peligro latente para su hermano y él; el universo sabía que haría todo lo posible para cuidar de ambos ante las peores situaciones, así le costara el patético punto único de HP con el que contaba su existencia. Mas nunca imaginó que esta elección los condenaría a los dos a vagar por la niebla lejos del mundo que conocían.

.

El sendero por el que avanzaron los recibió con quietud y silencio, tan sólo perturbado por el sonido de sus pasos impactando contra las capas de nieve. La vista de Papyrus se deslizó por todas direcciones mientras Sans simplemente andaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra favorita. Nada parecía fuera de lo común así que el hermano mayor no consideró necesario vigilar o mantener sospecha sobre la posibilidad de que algo les atacara. Sin embargo, su razonamiento cambió al notar que la densidad de la niebla se estrechaba hasta volver imposible la visibilidad. Instintivamente alcanzó el paso de su hermano, permaneciendo cerca y atento a cualquier otra figura que se moviera bruscamente. Le pareció escuchar a Papyrus quejarse de la escasa visión con la que contaba, afirmando con disgusto que gracias a esto no lograría ver a un humano, o ayudar a quien pudiera encontrarse atrapado ahí junto con ellos pero Sans no respondió, concentrado en los alrededores. Algo estaba mal, lo presentía.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, Sans? —cuestionó el menor, fallando en conservar la calma en su tono de voz y delatando su miedo cuando alcanzó uno de los hombros del esqueleto más pequeño, quien se distrajo un instante con el contacto: Papyrus estaba temblando. Se preguntó si acababa de escuchar o ver algo entre la niebla.

—No te preocupes, bro. Seguramente alguien olvidó apagar el ventilador.

—Si cualquier ventilador gigante estuviera encendido disiparía toda esta niebla.

Sans le dio la razón a su hermano menor en silencio, sin duda esta vez había exagerado en romper la lógica absurda a la cual estaban sujetos sus malos chistes. Aquel era un momento de tensión del cual no podían escapar aunque intentara aligerar el ambiente con bromas. Cerró las cuencas un instante pero cuando las volvió abrir dejó a su pupila izquierda brillar amenazante, preparándose para pelear en caso de que algo ocurriera. Y, para su sorpresa, el sonido generado por un objeto filoso deslizándose a toda velocidad cortó la atmósfera, ayudandole ubicar de dónde provenía la repentina agresión antes de que conjurase al primer gaster blaster, el cual disparó en esta misma dirección, pulverizando lo que parecía ser un hacha. En ese instante una sombra se mostró tras la niebla antes de correr y perderse nuevamente, usando la falta de visibilidad como ventaja para camuflarse.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —quiso saber Papyrus conjurando un hueso de gran tamaño que posicionó en modo de batalla, el nerviosismo adueñándose de sus acciones.

—No lo sé pero volverá —repuso Sans.

—¿Eso significa que debemos luchar? —La simple idea a Papyrus lo desconcertó—. Ni siquiera sabemos si se trata de un humano o un monstruo, yo... no podría lastimarlo.

Nuevos objetos punzocortantes fueron dirigidos hacia ellos, Sans los esquivó satisfactoriamente pero Papyrus fue más torpe, apenas protegiéndose con el hueso que sostenía entre sus falanges, desviando a estas armas en un par de ocasiones antes de perder el ritmo y ser tirado por la embestida de su hermano mayor que se había apresurado hacia él para salvarlo de una nueva hacha volátil.

—Concéntrate, Papyrus —espetó Sans—. Si te hace sentir mejor, sólo tenemos que defendernos hasta que la niebla se disipe y tengamos la oportunidad de identificarlo o huir.

—Aún así... —intentó justificarse, mas fue interrumpido.

—Odio decirlo, Paps. Pero él atacó primero, además no nos está dando más opciones.

Sans sabía que sus palabras estaban siendo inspiradas por un arraigado instinto de supervivencia, estigmas del pasado que apartó de la consciencia del menor, pues esto de algún modo era un engaño pero no quería detenerse y esperar que esa cosa entre la niebla les lastimara; la vida de su hermano valía más que la de cualquier monstruo violento.

—¡Sans!

El grito de Papyrus lo ayudó levantar la mirada hacia una figura que descendía desde lo alto dispuesto a llevarse su HP con un golpe preciso, pero este ataque fue frustrado por el hueso mágico del esqueleto menor quien -guiado por sus reflejos- detuvo el hacha en el aire. Sin embargo, esto no fue tan sorprendente como la apariencia de su atacante. Las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron completamente al advertir que aquel sujeto se trataba de otro esqueleto, y no sólo eso, sino que se trataba de una replica casi exacta de sí mismo con diferencias notables. El cráneo del otro Sans estaba roto y sólo una de sus cuencas era iluminada por un matiz carmín similar a la sangre, mientras sus ropas percudidas y maltratadas estaban ensuciadas por un liquido que Sans dudaba se tratara de ketchup. El tercer esqueleto retrocedió, igualmente sorprendido, desviando la mirada de su doble hacia el esqueleto de mayor altura.

—¿Papyrus... ? —cuestionó—. No, no eres él... —concluyó después de observarlo cuidadosamente—, le dije a mi hermano que permaneciera oculto por si algo peligroso sucedía. Entonces... ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Una alucinación?

—Eso me gustaría —dijo Sans recuperándose de la impresión provocada por este encuentro. Trató de mantener compostura ante la bizarra situación que se presentaba pero sus pupilas continuaban inmersas en la oscuridad de sus cuencas.

—Nosotros... —el otro Sans continuo—... nosotros entramos en la niebla porque creímos escuchar el grito de un humano, estábamos... estábamos dispuestos arrebatar al humano de quien lo había capturado para comer de su carne...

—¿Querían comerse al humano? —interrogó Papyrus con espanto—. Disculpa pero no creo que los humanos sean comestibles, podría provocarles alguna enfermedad digestiva o...

—El humano... ustedes lo tienen, ¿cierto? —El otro Sans pareció perder los estribos, pues volvió a empuñar su hacha y avanzó tambaleante hacia ellos—. Entréguenlo... lo están ocultando de mi, ¿no es verdad? Sé que lo tienen... mi hermano lo olfateó, él puede olfatear sangre humana a kilómetros. Mi hermano odia matarlos al instante pero yo... —La sonrisa en el rostro cadavérico del monstruo recuperó vitalidad para extenderse casi de forma dolorosa—, en verdad tengo hambre, por eso...

—¡Espera! ¡Nosotros no tenemos ningún humano! —Papyrus trató de razonar con el doble de su hermano, pero Sans comprendió que sería inútil, el otro esqueleto no parecía contar con la cordura para atender argumentos ni explicaciones.

—¡Hermano! —Una cuarta voz se sumó al ambiente, atrayendo la atención de los hermanos esqueleto hacia la figura anormalmente alta que se acercaba al doble de Sans, deteniendo su trayectoria. Perturbados, comprobaron que realmente ellos eran como sus reflejos, y experimentaron un profundo escalofrío por la apariencia que gozaba aquel otro Papyrus. El otro Sans se mantenía en guardia—. ¿Encontraste al humano? —El cuarto monstruo dirigió la mirada en su dirección—. ¿Uh? Ellos no son humanos, ¿son esqueletos como nosotros?

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Sans habló en voz alta, incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que ocurriera esto? ¿Quienes eran ellos? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era esta? Porque, desde su perspectiva, aquello no era gracioso en lo absoluto.

—Sans... —El enorme Papyrus miró a su hermano y a Sans consecutivamente por unos instantes, rechinando su deforme dentadura mientras gestaba una mueca de completa incertidumbre—. ¿Estás usando alguna especie de magia? Porque puedo vernos allá y aquí, aunque con ropas más lustrosas.

—Ignóralo, bro —replicó el otro Sans con creciente impaciencia—. Ellos tienen al humano, ¿cierto? Si queremos que el humano use los puzzles que calibraste esta mañana debemos arrebatarlo de sus huesos. Estoy dispuesto a romperlos para obtener nuestra presa.

—¿Hum? —el doble de Papyrus olfateó la atmósfera, adoptando una postura decepcionada—. Lo siento, Sans. No hay rastro del aroma humano por aquí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si. Ha desaparecido. No sé cómo pero no queda rastro alguno.

—Oh, por favor —el otro Sans bajó el hacha que sostenía, claramente irritado—. Dijiste que el aroma provenía de aquí, no pudo simplemente desaparecer en la nada.

—La niebla se disipó, quizás se haya llevado el aroma con ella.

—Quizás seas _tú _quien necesita una nueva _nariz_.

—No soy un perro, Sans. Por lo tanto, no tengo nariz.

—Pues conjura una —espetó el otro Sans—. Sin humano no hay _comida_. —El otro Papyrus frunció las cuencas en una clara muestra de irritabilidad. El otro Sans agregó—. Con lo cual quiero decir: sin humano, no hay carne que tus puzzles rebanen... para _nuestra _comida.

—¡Ya hemos hablado de esto, Sans! —replicó el enorme Papyrus finalmente—. ¡No puedes comerte a los humanos que no hemos capturado!

—No puedo comer humanos que no están aquí en primer lugar.

—Oigan —Sans, quien hasta entonces había permanecido callado junto a su hermano observando la escena se atrevió a intervenir al fin. Ambos dobles miraron en su dirección, el otro Sans continuaba irritado mientras el otro Papyrus reflejaba curiosidad en su atenta mirada—. No quiero interrumpir pero... me gustaría que nos orientaran. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en... —El otro Papyrus lo pensó un momento— ¿En el bosque de Snowdin?

—¿Qué sucede, colega? —Una sonrisa sádica se extendió en el rostro del otro Sans mientras miraba a quienes parecían provenir de un pasado entrañable—. ¿Te aterra la nieve? —Sans se quedó callado, tan sólo analizando el suceso y buscando descifrar la naturaleza de los sujetos frente a ellos. —Oh, tu silencio me _parte el corazón_.

—¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? Se supone que en Snowdin no hay otros monstruos esqueleto además de mi hermano y yo —Papyrus se animó a exponer sus dudas.

—Yo también estoy sorprendido —respondió el otro Papyrus—. Desde que nos instalamos aquí, nunca habíamos visto otros esqueletos rondando Snowdin, aunque no recuerdo mucho de aquellos días. Seguro fue obra del destino el que nos encontráramos aquí.

Papyrus cruzó los brazos escéptico con la declaración de su doble, simplemente no conseguía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo el asunto de tener un _gemelo _materializándose en el plano físico de aquella manera tan poco posible era demasiado para resolver bajo su neurocraneo. Era tan confuso.

—Esperen —Sans reflexionó—, ninguno de nosotros ha salido del bosque aún. No podemos estar seguros de que estamos en el sitio que todos pensamos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Estamos en el bosque de Snowdin. —La afirmación del otro Sans fue acompañada por un bufido falto de simpatía o paciencia—. Mi hermano y yo no caminamos mucho para llegar a este punto dentro del bosque.

—Lo digo porque sucedió igual con nosotros —declaró metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos con porte pensativo, tratando de asimilar la información—, además, ¿no les parece extraño? Ustedes son casi idénticos a nosotros y sus nombres son los mismos que los nuestros. No estoy concluyendo nada pero sugiero que salgamos afuera a investigar nuestra ubicación, ya que es posible que estemos dentro en un error dimensional.

—¿Insinúas que la niebla nos transportó a otro universo? —el otro Sans prácticamente escupió su interrogante—. Es ridículo —agregó en tono sombrío—. ¿Cómo podría pasar?

—Creo que deberíamos escucharlos —opinó el esqueleto más alto de los cuatro para sorpresa de su propio hermano, quien rápidamente gesticuló una mueca disconforme.

—¿Por qué?

—Desde un principio me pareció extraño. He recorrido el bosque muchas veces en la búsqueda de humanos así que reconocería este lugar si antes hubiese estado aquí, sin embargo todo es nuevo. La posición de los arboles, las rocas, esa extraña neblina, incluso la nieve que pisamos ahora mismo... nada parece propio del bosque que conozco. Por lo tanto, dudo que estemos en el bosque de nuestro pueblo natal. Este no es Snowdin.

El otro Sans meditó sobre ello con mayor minuciosidad después de que su hermano lo mencionara. Ciertamente él no era un _hacha _en los paseos por el bosque de Snowdin -el hambre era el único aspecto de su personalidad capaz de combatir contra su pereza innata- por lo tanto no podría saber cuándo algo difería del paisaje natural. También a causa de ello tenía plena confianza en los instintos de su hermano, pues su demencia se había resumido a la remasterización de puzzles y las cualidades propias de una mascota hambrienta que busca carne humana inconscientemente. Y no era como si confiara en los individuos que asemejaba a sus fantasmas antes de que Undyne tomara el trono del subsuelo y pusiera el orden de cabeza, pero podrían serles útiles en caso de que encontraran alguna otra clase de peligros fuera del bosque donde actualmente se ubicaban. Si los convertían en aliados su hermano estaría a salvo y él sería respaldado. Si aquel Sans era él pero de otro universo, seguramente era fuerte y también optaría por la mejor opción para mantener intacta la seguridad de su hermano y su punto de vida, de otro modo ni siquiera lo propondría.

—De acuerdo —dijo desviando la mirada de los otros—. Significa entonces que nos encontramos indefensos solos, ¿eh, _otro yo_?

—Así es. —Aunque Sans relajó la posición de sus hombros, comprendió que la apariencia de aquellos esqueletos no le brindaban la menor confianza, aún así era más peligroso avanzar solos de ser ciertas sus sospechas—. ¿Vienen? —cuestionó sólo para asegurarse.

El otro Sans y el otro Papyrus se miraron brevemente antes de que el mayor asintiera con la cabeza y su compañero cerrara las cuencas, mostrándose frágil y amistoso en el proceso. Un nuevo escalofrío descendió sobre la espina dorsal de Sans, volviendo apagar el brillo de sus pupilas, mas pronto se recuperó para girarse y encabezar la caminata sin apartarse mucho de su hermano quien enseguida se posicionó a su lado.

—Por cierto —El otro Sans interrumpió el recorrido señalándose con obvia mofa—, en vista del sentimiento que provocamos en ustedes desde el comienzo, pueden llamarnos "Horror Sans" y "Horror Papyrus"; de esa forma será menos confuso para todos, ¿no te parece?

—Me parece bien —aceptó Sans cautelosamente—, si no les molesta u ofende, estaremos complacidos en referirnos a ustedes de esa manera.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Siempre quise usar un nombre código! —intervino Horror Papyrus con entusiasmo, cerrando los puños a la altura de sus costillas y agitándolos.

—Tus sueños se han vuelto realidad, bro —le animó Horror Sans relajando su semblante pero manteniendo su burlesca sonrisa fija sobre su cara—. Entonces... —Después de un par de minutos caminando, Horror Sans se dirigió a quienes no tardó considerar alter-egos, los cuales se mantenían a una distancia prudente mientras caminaban. —¿Cómo es su mundo? No es como si los estuviera juzgando pero lucen limpios y brillantes, como si gozaran de una vida donde no hace falta matar para conseguir alimento, algo como... afortunados.

—Oh, verás... —Sans rápidamente se sintió incómodo, pues no había tardado en comprender la situación de sus otros yo con la forma de hablar de Horror Sans, aún así luchó por conservar la calma, estaba seguro que si mostraba un rastro de inseguridad a su acompañantes se estarían condenando—, digamos que nuestras vidas son aburridas y repletas de deberes absurdos. En nuestro mundo lo importante es llenar el vacío con actividades sociales obligatorias sin objetivo. Créeme, no te gustaría pertenecer a eso.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Sans? —Papyrus no tardó en reaccionar con molestia—. ¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo es así como haz visto mi arduo trabajo con los puzzles?

—Oh, no, hermano. Jamas pensaría eso de ti. —Sans guiñó una cuenca.

—Yo también suelo trabajar en puzzles —exclamó Horror Papyrus atrayendo las miradas nerviosas de Sans y Papyrus—. A los humanos que llegan les gusta resolverlos, es por eso que los hago cada vez más difíciles, pero varios de ellos terminan perdiendo miembros de su cuerpo y me veo obligado a detener los mecanismos para devolverlos y sean capaces de continuar. Pero cuando logro recuperar esas partes ya han dejado de moverse y entonces debo llevarlos a la cocina. Es muy decepcionante —agregó con una expresión entristecida.

Un silencio sepulcral se alzó sobre la atmósfera que secretamente resguardaba las nauseas que Sans y Papyrus experimentaron con el relato de quien no parecía consciente de lo que estaba hablando, como si hablase del clima. En momentos así, Sans agradecía no tener intestino, de otra manera estaría vomitando ante la menor imagen formada en su mente.

—... Oh, wowie —Papyrus trató de romper la quietud incomoda—. ¿No haz intentado ser... emm, un poco menos extremo en la fabricación de puzzles?

—Una vez lo intenté pero el humano terminó escapando y debido a eso no pude capturarlo.

—Llegamos —anunció Sans observando la extensión de terreno fértil perdiéndose con la distancia. Horror Sans no se conformó con quedarse en la entraba del bosque y posteriormente avanzó hasta hundir sus sandalias rosas en los siete centímetros de nieve ocultando el suelo—. Se supone que fue este lugar por donde Papyrus y yo entramos. Un puesto de centinela debería estar construido por aquí pero ni siquiera están las rocas y la lampara de _forma conveniente _que adorna el camino hacia las ruinas.

—No hay nada —evidenció Horror Papyrus.

—Eso quiere decir que al final fuimos transportados por un error dimensional hasta este sitio. En verdad, que fastidio —aportó Horror Sans haciendo una mueca.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Papyrus quiso saber.

—No te preocupes, bro —tranquilizó Sans, dedicándole una sonrisa sanadora como primer respuesta a la preocupación de su pequeño hermano—, saldremos de aquí. Tiene que haber un glitch similar al que nos absorbió en alguna parte, sólo debemos encontrarlo.

—A mi lo que me interesa saber es el motivo por el que ese glitch ocurrió en primer lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir, hermano? —Horror Papyrus se arrodilló entre la nieve, los huesos de sus rodillas cubiertas por las mallas negras hundiéndose casi con gracia.

—Pienso que no llegamos aquí por equivocación —declaró Horror Sans—. Estas cosas no suceden aleatoriamente, considerando que somos dos lineas temporales dentro un mismo hueco. Somos dos universos distintos en un mismo mundo. —La siniestra sonrisa del esqueleto adquirió un tinte sanguinario conforme exponía sus conclusiones. —Me pregunto si el causante tiene un plan para nosotros y si encontraremos a otros atrapados aquí como viles trozos de carne quemada todavía expuesta al fuego.

—Eso sería lamentable —aportó Horror Papyrus completamente ajeno al sentido con el que su hermano hacía uso de las metáforas—, ya que la carne se carbonizaría y dejaría de tener buen sabor. Personalmente no me agrada la idea de comer cosas en tan mal estado.

Papyrus se estremeció al escuchar los pensamientos del doble de su hermano y las declaraciones a las que hacía alución su otro yo. Sans se dio cuenta de esto y lo tomó de la mano con firmeza, asegurandole con ese simple gesto que se mantendría a su lado. Lo cierto era que él ya había considerado que algo como lo sugerido por Horror Sans podría dar lugar pero no había querido expresarlo con el fin de mantener quietas las aguas de pensamiento inocente que se agitaban dentro de su hermano. Pero ahora que todo fue dicho, no tenía caso establecer restricciones. Sus falanges se aferraron a la mano de Papyrus, confiando que no los separarían sin importar el enemigo al que se enfrentaran, humano, monstruo o lo que sea.

* * *

**Notas Finales**: ¿Horror y Tale trabajando juntos? Sé lo bizarra que es la situación pero me pareció la más divertida y espero que lo hayan disfrutado también. Gracias por leer


	3. II

**Dos**.

Un sentimiento de inquietud se anidó bajo sus costillas, aunque trató de reducirlo -o extinguirlo ante el menor _golpe _de suerte- este no desapareció de su sistema a pesar de todo. Esta emoción sin precedentes ciertamente lo mantuvo distraído toda la mañana pero mantuvo con facilidad su semblante despreocupado de siempre, haciendo honor a uno de sus tantos apodos. Fumando casi por manía, Papyrus encontró entretenido observar a su hermano menor mientras este se movía de un lado a otro sobre la nieve, cubriendo lo que sería el primer puzzle de la tarde; Chara no tardaría en llegar a esta zona así que para el magnifico Sans el tiempo valía cada segundo. Y se veía tan feliz terminando su obra que Papyrus podría ignorar todo el desgaste mental que estaba sufriendo al tratar de adivinar el origen de su preocupación. Y vaya que nunca en su vida había meditando tanto sobre un mismo suceso, considerando que todavía no confiaba en el _inocente _humano cuyo poder consistía en reiniciar la partida cuantas veces quisiera o mejor dicho: retroceder el tiempo.

—¡Listo! —exclamó Sans colocando ambas manos en la cadera, admirando satisfecho su trabajo escondido bajo la nieve, tan sólo delatado por una linea que formaba el contorno del puzzle de forma cuadrada—. Es perfecto.

—¿Hum? —Papyrus observó distraídamente los circuitos de electricidad cubiertos por una delicada capa de nieve; a estas alturas ya había visto este puzzle infinidad de veces antes gracias a los reinicios pero no tenía pensado perder la costumbre de felicitar a su hermano por un arduo trabajo—. Muy bueno, te esmeraste mucho en esto, ¿eh, bro?

—¡Por supuesto! —Sans adoptó una postura orgullosa—. Un trabajo bien hecho es recompensado por el interés y el impacto que puede causar en el mundo. —El gesto sonriente de Sans vaciló ante el recuerdo del humano. —Aunque sigo pensando que la apariencia de esa criatura con piel me resulta familiar.

Papyrus observó fijamente al menor, obviando la causa de esta situación. Después de todos aquellos reinicios no era de sorprender que su hermano tuviera esos pequeños _chispazos _de lucidez sobre la presencia del humano y tampoco era la primera vez que ocurría así. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado como para explicarle las razones de sus deja'vu. ¿Quién era él para enfrentarse al destino a pesar de todo? No valía la pena.

—Tal vez... ¿tuviste una premonición sobre su llegada?

—¿Tú crees? —Sans se mostró curioso, sus pupilas estrelladas brillando con mayor intensidad. Siempre ocurría de esta manera cuando algo le interesaba.

—Si, quién sabe, es posible que el dios de los sueños sea fan de tus puzzles y fue por eso que te concedió la capacidad de reconocer cosas que aún no han pasado. Quiero decir, eres muy azul y muy claro, lo cual señala que puedes ser un _claro-azul-vidente_.

—¡Papyrus! —reclamó Sans en defensa de sus ilusiones ahora rotas por la sorpresiva broma que su hermano se había atrevido a formular. Papyrus sonrió satisfecho, nada arrepentido de causar el enojo de Blue—. ¡Es por estas cosas que la gente no te toma en serio! ¿Es que no sabes como mantener una conversación libre de tus horribles chistes?

—Soy una zanahoria muy despreocupada*.

—¡Papyrus!

—Por cierto, ¿no te parece que el humano se está tardando mucho? —Papyrus desvió la conversación sin sutileza alguna, pues desde hacía un par de minutos había notado el retraso inusual del humano que a esa hora ya debería estar en camino al segundo puzzle.

—¿Uh? —Deteniendo abruptamente el desarrollo de su rabieta, Sans consideró la observación de su hermano mayor y estuvo de acuerdo enseguida—. Ahora que lo mencionas, debió haber llegado hace media hora. ¡Que falta de respeto! Evadiendo mis maravillosos puzzles como si no fueran nada aún cuando le puse todo mi entusiasmo.

—¿Quizás se retrasó pescando? —trató de razonar.

—¡Inaceptable! —volvió a espetar Blueberry—. ¡Nada es más importante que mis puzzles! Y es por eso que el Magnifico Sans le hará llegar el conocimiento al humano sobre su falta.

Convencido de sus propias palabras, Sans comenzó a caminar de vuelta a los limites de Snowdin como si no representara ninguna novedad, Papyrus apagó la colilla del cigarro y le siguió, consciente de que aquello no sólo era sospechoso sino que también poco congruente, no podía permitirse el dejar ir solo a Blue cuando las circunstancias podrían representar un peligro para su inocente hermano quien muchas veces demostró ser capaz de meter sus manos esqueléticas al fuego por el bien de propios y extraños. A veces se preguntaba por qué nunca lo instruyó sobre lo cruel que realmente era el mundo, pues -aunque lo que menos quería era perder la luz de esperanza que representaba su hermano y que proyectaba a través de sus brillantes pupilas- su inocencia podría significar su perdición lejos de su protección fraternal. Sans de pronto se detuvo, en reacción Papyrus hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué caminas detrás mío, Papy? —cuestionó Sans con cierto aire a reproche.

—Me sorprende tu pregunta, bro —admitió el esqueleto de mayor estatura.

—No es necesario que me acompañes, tú deberías quedarte a esperar. ¿Qué tal si el humano vuelve desde otro camino? Si no hay nadie para indicarle dónde se encuentra el puzzle no podrá resolverlo, ¿no lo crees?

—Sabes que no hay otros caminos, bro. Elegimos ese lugar precisamente porque de esa manera no puede evadir tu puzzle de ningún modo.

—Aún así, es incomodo caminar contigo a mis espaldas todo el día.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Todo, Papy! —exclamó Blue exasperado—. ¡No eres mi guardaespaldas por eso te agradecería que no actúes como uno!

—Oh vamos, hermano. —Papyrus se alzó de hombros—. Mi compañía no es tan mala.

Sans gruñó en respuesta pero no replicó más para volver a caminar sin mayores preámbulos sobre el suave y esponjoso suelo de Snowdin. Papyrus observó esa pequeña espalda avanzar de esa manera tan confiada y elegante mientras era invadido por un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia; su querido hermano había crecido tan rápido, pareciese que no hace mucho sólo era un esqueleto bebé que lloraba entre sus brazos para tranquilizarse después de que le relatara breves historias sobre lo hermosa que era la amistad y el amor. En momentos como aquellos donde todo parecía tan sencillo, Papyrus se creía incapaz de dejarlo ir, pues para él todavía era un niño indefenso, demasiado bueno para pertenecer a una sociedad condenada a permanecer en el subsuelo por tiempo indefinido, demasiado noble y demasiado genial para caber en su reducido tamaño. Nada deseaba más que verlo feliz, verlo reír y ver cómo se iluminaban sus cuencas frente a los bellos paisajes que un par de veces admiraron juntos cuando el humano los llevó a la superficie, ser espectador de su determinación sobre la preparación de sus tradicionales tacos y el manejo de sus amados puzzles. Bajó la mirada, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra naranja para tomar la cajetilla de cigarros que siempre conservaba para momentos de completo aburrimiento; sabía que Sans odiaba verlo fumar pero esta vez en verdad necesitaba encender otro y deleitar su paladar mágico. Lo colocó entre su dentadura, apresurándose a prender la punta con el mechero pero se distrajo ante la visión de un extraño manto de humo distribuyéndose por el piso. Confundido levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que esta neblina se volvía cada vez más espesa e instintivamente comprendió que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Sans! —lo llamó luego de vislumbrar que a lo lejos una sombra se estaba acercando a su hermano, emprendiendo una carrera a su encuentro, logrando sujetarlo y alejarse antes de que el ataque directo de aquel monstruo lo lastimara. Blue gritó de la impresión pero al siguiente instante se aferró al antebrazo de su hermano con pánico.

—¡Papy! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

La niebla se disipó sólo un poco, revelando la apariencia del atacante. Stretch olvidó apretar el cigarro apagado contra sus dientes en el momento que se dio cuenta que su oponente se trataba de otro esqueleto; este vestía una chaqueta oscura con cierre de picos, cuya capucha de pelo _artificial _cubría su cráneo de manera que ensombrecía parte de su cadavérico rostro y resaltaba el brillo de dos colmillos dorados imitando la sed de sangre reflejada en sus llameantes pupilas, haciéndolo lucir mucho salvaje y peligroso.

—Demasiado lento —susurró aquel esqueleto de forma malévola, volviendo para embestir al monstruo que en medio de su confusión no tuvo más opción que esquivar un nuevo golpe homicida que hizo levantar nieve y rocas al impactar contra el suelo. Sans gritó entre los brazos de su hermano mayor mientras Stretch seguía esquivando las filosas garras que adornaban los falanges de aquel misterioso esqueleto.

—Espera un momento, amigo —solicitó Papyrus cuando tuvo la oportunidad, su voz mezclada con un acento inyectado de severidad y cautela—. No quiero pelear contigo, si me permites podemos hablar y solucionar juntos este arriesgado malentendido. Como verás, estamos desarmados y no tenemos ninguna intención de luchar.

El esqueleto adversario pareció considerar sus palabras, recortándolos de pies a cabeza con la mirada, un momento se pensó bajar la guardia ante estos monstruos desconocidos pero una voz a espaldas del bestial esqueleto puso fin al intercambio de palabras, inquietando a los pacíficos hermanos con sus concluyentes mandatos.

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo, Mutt! ¡Destrozalos de una vez!

Aquella fuerte y autoritaria declaración bastó para que el menor rastro de duda en las facciones del esqueleto se esfumaran, transformando los _delicados _ataques en terminantes promesas de muerte, Stretch pudo reconocerlo cuando atacó de nuevo y descubrió que era mucho más difícil esquivarlo, pues incluso al teletransportarse el otro se teletransportaba también para quedar tan cerca que un descuido podría costarle la vida, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esta clase de golpes rápidos; no duraría mucho a este ritmo. El cuerpo de Stretch se tensó al notar que Blue había dejado de gritar y tan sólo se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo, estaba demasiado asustado para pedir piedad o siquiera intervenir, con esto se dio cuenta que no _podía _rendirse y morir aquí. Activó la magia de su pupila izquierda y con un movimiento de su mano alcanzó el alma de su contrincante, volviéndola azul. Esto consiguió retenerlo de rodillas un momento pero sorpresivamente el esqueleto pareció acostumbrarse a su magia bastante rápido, al punto que fue sencillo para él pasar entre los obstáculos que Stretch creó para obstruir su paso a continuación, inquietandolo. Entonces la risa desquiciada de aquella cuarta voz se hizo escuchar; Stretch miró en esta dirección descubriendo con asombro que el cuarto monstruo también se trataba de otro esqueleto pero esto no fue lo peor, lo fue el hecho de que aquel era casi idéntico a su hermano Blue, diferenciándose únicamente por el color sangriento de sus ropas, pupilas y la fiereza que exhibían sus demacradas facciones.

—¡Imbécil! ¡No creas que tus patéticas defensas impedirán que los mate! —declaró con completa seguridad—. ¡Mi mascota ha sido entrenado para soportar el dolor de sus heridas y el peso de la magia gravitacional en diferentes niveles! ¡No se detendrá a menos de que yo se lo ordene! Así que puedes comenzar a recitar tus plegarias, no saldrán vivos de aquí.

Slim saltó sobre Stretch y Blue, consiguiendo acorralarlos contra el suelo rodeados de puntiagudos huesos mágicos formando una jaula. El bestial esqueleto se estaba acercando cuando Blue -empapado en lagrimas- comenzó a conjurar huesos mágicos sin control en un vano intento por protegerlos a ambos de una muerte segura, Stretch observó esto con impotencia pero no dudó abrazar a su hermano pequeño contra sus costillas cuando Slim intentó clavarles un hueso, contraatacandolo con otro de su propia colección.

—¡Basta! ¡Por favor, detente! —bramó Stretch dirigiéndole una mirada desesperada a quien sugería ser el dueño de aquel demoníaco esqueleto—. ¡Si tanto quieres matarme te daré mi vida pero deja ir a mi hermano Blue!

—¡No, Papy! ¡No pienso abandonarte!

—¡Por lo que más quieras! —Papyrus continuo—. ¡Haré lo que sea!

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡No mates a mi hermano! —suplicó Blue volviéndose hacia quien lo mantenía apresado con lagrimas empapando su rostro—. ¡No pienso permitir que te lastimen, Papy! —Sans se aferró al mayor con más fuerza y Papyrus respondió al abrazo tratando de callar los sollozos del más pequeño, a la vez que buscaba controlar el temblar de sus propias extremidades. Slim al instante se sintió tocado por el fuerte lazo que compartían aquellos esqueletos. Podía notar cuánto se amaban sólo con verlos.

—Mi Lord —Slim le dedicó una mirada entristecida a su señor, delatándose suplicante, casi torturado con la imagen de aquellos hermanos luchando por mantener convida al otro. Ante esto Raspberry desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos, evadiendo esas pupilas que tantas veces -en medio de la batalla- le habían recordado lo que realmente eran el uno para el otro y todo lo que compartían a puertas cerradas, lejos de las miradas juiciosas del subsuelo.

—No me mires así, Papyrus —recriminó con gesto indiferente—. Sabes que no puedo permitir que monstruos emigrantes invadan nuestro territorio por muy indefensos que estos parezcan. Es mi deber como miembro de la guardia real ejecutarlos.

—Pero... tal vez ellos en realidad no tienen malas intenciones.

Raspberry devolvió la mirada a los dos esqueletos que permanecían acorralados por los huesos mágicos; Stretch y Blue todavía se abrazaban aunque el mayor parecía ya haber notado la repentina pausa y este deshonroso debate que ocurría entre ellos. Entonces Raspberry miró a su alrededor analizando el extraño fenómeno que finalmente tenía tiempo de observar. El desierto paisaje de Snowdin se apartaba bastante de esas tierras plagadas de tinieblas, quería creer que seguían en el territorio de su pueblo natal pero este lugar se asemejaba a un sendero extraído de sus peores pesadillas. ¿Qué hacían dos esqueletos en medio de la nada y por qué todo indicaba que aparecieron justo en el momento que comenzó a formarse aquella extraña niebla? Primero necesitaba interrogarlos, después de obtener respuestas decidiría si merecían ser asesinados por su hermano mayor o no.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —La voz a sus espaldas consiguió su objetivo de sorprenderlo, incitándolo girarse para averiguar quién era dueño de semejante acento egolatra, vislumbrando con asombro que estas nuevas presencias también eran esqueletos—. Tienen agallas para pasearse en el territorio del Temible Papyrus, ¿eh? Nyehahaha, supongo que merecen reconocimiento por su valor pero esto se termina aquí.

Aquel esqueleto de oscuras vestimentas de batalla y marcadas cicatrices de guerra distribuidas por la parte superior de su cráneo materializó en cada una de sus manos un hueso magico punzocortante, posicionandolos como si se tratara de dos espadas dobles, el esqueleto más bajo a sus espaldas se mantenía quieto con ambas cuencas oscurecidas por la incertidumbre, un hecho del cual Raspberry logró encontrar un motivo al repasar una vez más a todas las figuras presentes en esa zona, pues todos gozaban de apariencias similares salvo por sus distintivas vestimentas, pero cada uno se acompañaba en pareja siendo uno de mayor estatura que su compañero, además era evidente cuáles eran sus roles.

—Ugh... jefe —intentó alertar Red a su hermano menor.

—Cierra la boca, Sans. Este no es el momento para tus estupideces.

—Pero, jefe —insistió Red cada vez más nervioso—. Justo aquí y ahora está sucediendo algo inimaginable.

—¿Si? —Edge se tomó un momento para observar aquello por lo que su inútil hermano se mostraba tan alterado, más no encontró problema que debiera considerar además de la amenaza que cada uno de ellos representaba—. Todos somos esqueletos —obvió con tono fastidiado—, gran descubrimiento. Ahora prepárate para luchar.

—No, no, jefe —Red se puso aún más nervioso, gotas de sudor espeso deslizándose por su cráneo cada vez en mayores cantidades—, usted no está viendo todo el escenario.

—¿Qué significa esto? —interrogó Raspberry en voz alta, realmente no esperaba que le respondiera nadie pero la incredulidad por el suceso lo mantenía curioso y renuente a elevar la guardia ya que no conseguía sentirse amenazado con aquellas presencias a pesar de todo el espectaculo; los recién llegados seguían gritando y pronto notó que sus anteriores objetivos se apartaron de su prisión cautelosamente para quedarse de pie a una distancia prudente de quienes los habían atacado, en vista de eso Raspberry prefirió desaparecer sus huesos mágicos con un chasquido de dedos en señal de paz. Stretch y Raspberry compartieron miradas, entonces el bajo miembro de la guardia real avanzó, apartándose de ellos—. Vamos, Mutt —indicó para sorpresa de todos, aún así Slim obedeció al instante comenzando andar tras los pasos de su hermano. —Ya tuve suficiente de este circo.

—¡Alto ahí! —Una serie de huesos rojos emergió de entre la nieve, obstruyendo el camino de Raspberry en el proceso. Slim le dedicó una mirada amenazadora a Edge quien extendía un brazo en su dirección con firmeza—. No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de irte —agregó en tono sombrío—, no te lo permitiré hasta que no te hayas identificado y doblegado ante el poder del Temible Papyrus, pues parece ser que no tienes idea con quién estás tratando, vagabundo, así que para mi será un placer ilustrarte primero.

—¿"Temible Papyrus"? —repitió Raspberry girándose sobre los tacones de sus botas y dejando colarse a la superficie la burla que saboreaba—. Ya veo. Eso lo confirma.

—¿De qué estás... ? —Edge no fue capaz de terminar de pronunciar su pregunta.

—Tú —Raspberry señaló al esqueleto de la chamarra anaranjada—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Papyrus —respondió Stretch comenzando a comprender hacia dónde iban dirigidas las intenciones de aquel que los había atacado antes—, y el nombre de mi hermano —tomó a Blue del hombro quien lo miró con intriga—... es Sans.

—¿¡Estás bromeando!? —replicó Edge en reacción, Red volvía a sudar espeso.

—Mi Lord... —Slim le dedicó una mirada suspicaz a su hermano menor y este le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice, transmitiéndole su aceptación a la afirmación implícita manifestándose fuera de las cuencas perezosas de su amada mascota.

—Esto era de lo que estabas hablando, ¿cierto? —Raspberry se aproximó a Slim extendiendo una mano en su dirección, en respuesta él rápidamente se tiró de rodillas para recibir las ligeras palmadas que su señor le ofreció sobre la maraña de pelo sobresaliendo de su chaqueta y que cubría gran parte del tiempo su cráneo desnudo—. Parece que finalmente tus absurdas divagaciones delirantes han servido para algo útil. Tienes permitido regocijarte de felicidad, después de todo haz acertado en tus teorías: es posible que una o varias lineas temporales, o mejor dicho, "universos alternos" se mezclen cuando han sido sobrepasados los limites del territorio dimensional. —Dejó de acariciarlo para mirar hacia la distancia, cuyo paisaje simulaba ser excesivo y -probablemente- interminable—. Ahora lo interesante será encontrar una salida, si es que hay una.

—¿Saben acerca de los Universos Alternos? —cuestionó Red desde su posición, obteniendo la atención de los duplicados enseguida, incluyendo la de su jefe.

—Esto si que es una sorpresa —comentó Stretch reconociéndose menos tenso—. Jamás pensé que varios de ustedes serían conscientes sobre las lineas temporales también.

—Papy, ¿qué está sucediendo? —cuestionó Blueberry contrariado.

—Luego te explico, bro —prometió.

—¡Un momento! —intervino Edge molesto—. ¿Se puede saber de qué mierda están hablando? ¡Sans! Me parece que tienes mucho que decirme sobre esto.

—B-Bueno, jefe. Verá... —Red se encogió en su sitio claramente nervioso mientras mantenía los falanges extendidos hacia adelante como un escudo contra la ira de su hermano. Raspberry observó esto sin poder evitar emitir una risa carente de simpatía.

—¿Oh? Veo que tu mascota no ha sido entrenada correctamente —comentó. Y su comentario atrajo la mirada furiosa de Edge igual que un imán mientras Red se tensaba envuelto en pánico, pues nadie sabía mejor que él el peligro que representaba Papyrus cuando alguien osaba burlarse de sus habilidades de sometimiento—, se nota que es muy aficionado a guardarte secretos. En verdad, siento pena por ti.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró con una alta dosis de veneno. Red se vio obligado a cruzarse en su camino para impedir que la marea subiera sobre la costa.

—¡Espera, Jefe! Aún tenemos incógnitas que resolver, justo ahora no es necesario...

—¡Quítate!

Edge estuvo a punto de hacer a un lado a Red violentamente pero la retención de su brazo lo ayudó darse cuenta que el esqueleto de ropa holgada había aparecido a sus espaldas e impedido que se desquitara con el más bajo. Aún en medio de su sorpresa no tardó en deducir que este extraño sujeto debió teletransportarse como usualmente haría su hermano en los momentos de crisis, cuando esquivar era una opción imposible de llevar a cabo durante una batalla. El gesto de Stretch era severo y casi aterrador, contrastaba mucho de lo patético que se mostró en aquella primera batalla contra la mascota del _enano engreído_; Edge no estaba seguro cómo sentirse ahora que este vago delataba su naturaleza oculta.

—Si es verdad que ambos somos "Papyrus" y que nuestros hermanos son "Sans", no puedo tolerar que lastimes a tu hermano enfrente de mi.

Edge apretó sus filosos dientes ante aquella osadía, deseando desde lo más profundo de su alma arrancarse de aquellos dedos que lo tenían sujeto con firmeza para darle el primer ataque definitivo. Sin embargo, tomó la elección de controlar su temperamento por el bien de su inútil hermano ya que -a diferencia de él- Sans no contaba con la suficiente resistencia para sobrevivir a un sólo golpe dentro de una batalla. Y aunque en su mundo estaban acostumbrados a la violencia, y a las masacres sin sentido, estos esqueletos debían ser más fuertes que todos los monstruos a los que se habían enfrentado con anterioridad; la lucha que presenciaron sugería que debía ser así. Miró al Sans de vestimentas azules quien lucía visiblemente preocupado por la situación y tuvo un impulso de piedad por él.

—¿Jefe...? —Red intentó llamar a su hermano menor, entonces Edge se liberó del agarre con más tranquilidad, pues decidió que no valía la pena el conflicto.

—Como sea —le restó importancia cruzándose de brazos—, por lo que han dicho, asumen que todos nosotros formamos parte de un mundo distinto y que ahora hemos sido atrapados en una misma dimensión, ¿correcto? —se aseguró, al ver que nadie negaba a sus conclusiones agregó—. Eso significa que no hay necesidad de pelear entre nosotros porque no sabemos si matar alguno afectará al balance de alguna manera, ¿me equivoco?

—Ese, de hecho, es un buen punto —declaró Raspberry, sorprendido de que aquel _pedante egolatra _en verdad hubiese estado escuchando, pues desde el principio le pareció el tipo de individuo que se enfrascaba una vez se enfurecía pero afortunadamente era un monstruo sensato; esto lo facilitaría todo—. Yo había pensado únicamente en buscar la salida pero lo que planteaste podría tratarse de una realidad.

—¿Y creen que haya otros además de nosotros? —Stretch quiso saber la opinión de sus doppelgangers, pues esta _astilla de hueso _comenzaba a molestarlo.

—No lo sé, imbécil —Edge replicó—. ¿Por qué no inicias la búsqueda tú mismo? —Su tono logró ofender a Stretch—. Justo ahora ese detalle es lo que menos me preocupa.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Podría haber otros? ¡Esto es malo! —Blue se acercó corriendo hasta su hermano mayor—. No podemos dejarlos vagar por este lugar solos, quién sabe lo que podría pasarles, podrían iniciar una batalla sin saber que sus muertes nos afectarán a todos... ¡Papy! Pienso que lo más importante ahora es encontrar a nuestras otras _contrapartes_, instruirlos sobre lo que está sucediendo y brindarles ayuda en caso de que estén heridos.

—Me parece una buena idea, bro —Stretch asintió convencido y se giró hacia el resto de los esqueletos—. Sobre eso, sé que hasta hace un momento todos nos veíamos como contrincantes pero les diré que por mi parte no hay rencores. Así que, ¿qué sugieren? Pienso que lo más conveniente para todos es mantenernos unidos.

Una risa burlona se adueñó del ambiente. Red no dejó de reír a pesar del gesto reprobatorio de su otro yo vestido de azul en su rostro cadavérico. —¿Viajar juntos? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Red se alzó de hombros—. ¿Qué somos? ¿Una pila de inútiles crías sin futuro? Nosotros no necesitamos de alianzas para estar seguros, en realidad, yo me sentiría mucho más incomodo con un _perro _demente caminando a mis espaldas.

—He, por primera vez dices algo coherente, Sans —elogió Edge con una sonrisa malvada mientras miraba en dirección a Raspberry y Slim, quienes lucían poco afectados por aquellas palabras cortantes.

—Por mi pueden irse al infierno y ser torturados hasta la muerte y nada me importaría menos —contraatacó Raspberry decretando un aura desafiante—. Sin embargo, de ser posible que compartimos una conexión, no me conviene que otros se conviertan en mi condena así que no pienso permitir que se alejen para cometer estupideces. Quieran o no se quedarán a la disposición de todos, así participen o actúen como las _basuras sin gracia _que son, lo mejor es que no nos metan en problemas.

—Eso dilo por ti, maldito —espetó Edge respondiendo con una postura dominante.

—Bien —Stretch suspiró con cansancio, pues algo le decía que recorrerían un muy largo camino con aquellos dos. Blue observaba con preocupación cómo se desarrollaba tan siniestra convivencia—, eso significa que hemos llegado a un acuerdo al menos. No habrá peleas hasta que descubramos las razones por las que fuimos apresados en este lugar.

—Si, emmm... y supongo que usaremos nombres clave para dirigirnos a quienes no sean nuestros hermanos —sugirió Blue en un vano intento por disminuir la incomodidad que la tensión en el aire prometía una larga estancia sobre sus hombros—. Supongo que yo comenzaré... en nuestro mundo ya tenía un apodo así que pueden llamarme Blue y pueden dirigirse a mi hermano como Carrot, Honey o Stretch.

—Esos son muchos apodos —evidenció Slim curioso, ante esto las pupilas inicialmente apagadas de Blue se iluminaron con cierta emoción.

—Eso es porque mi hermano es muy popular en Muffet's, todos lo conocen y...

—No me interesa —le cortó Edge colocando las manos sobre las caderas.

—Bueno... —Blue se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sentirse nervioso. Stretch no lo culpaba ya que a pesar de la sugerencia que había hecho ninguno parecía realmente interesado en apoyar su idea y compartir apodos. Blue esperó un poco más pero finalmente perdió la paciencia—. Ugh, está bien... al ver que nadie está participando, ¿les molesta si soy yo quien los nombra?

—Haz lo que quieras, colega —Red se encogió de hombros—. Sólo apresúrate.

—¡Entendido! ¡Entonces... ! —Blue señaló a cada esqueleto apresuradamente, diciendo sus sobrenombres de forma consecutiva; Carrot se rió entre los huesos de sus dedos debido a lo tierno que le pareció su hermano actuando de manera tan exagerada—. ¡Tú serás Rasp y tu hermano será Puppy! ¡Tú serás Edge y tú... !

—Red —le cortó Sans repentinamente. Blue se quedó paralizado—. Lo sé, muy original —agregó con sarcasmo. —Pero siempre he amado ese color así que no me juzgues.

—Oh, no, ¿juzgarte? ¡jamás! —exclamó Blueberry enérgico, no podía evitarlo cuando había sido el único monstruo en seguirle el juego, aún si hubiese sido con semejante desinterés quiso tomarlo como algo positivo. Edge le dedicó una mirada confundida a su hermano pues nunca creyó que este siquiera miraría al ingenuo esqueleto de vestimentas azules, se preguntó si este impulso compasivo nació de la misma debilidad que le provocó a él; no existía la inocencia en el mundo de donde ellos provenían después de todo así que esto inevitablemente les resultó fascinante, especialmente tratándose de un "Sans".

—Si nadie tiene más qué agregar, propongo que iniciemos nuestra travesía de inmediato—anunció Raspberry, brazos cruzados y el sonido provocado con la punta de su bota derecha golpeando insistentemente la nieve como muestra de su creciente impaciencia—. Quiero comprobar yo mismo si realmente hemos dejado de habitar Snowdin.

—No tengo quejas —admitió Stretch.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Debemos darnos prisa! —Blueberry estuvo a punto de apartarse de Stretch corriendo para seguir el paso de los demás esqueletos pero el mayor de los dos logró frenarlo tras sujetarlo de su bufanda azul—. ¿Qué? —forcejeó un poco, deteniéndose para dedicarle un gesto reprobatorio a Stretch debido a su osadía, pues no entendía su actitud ahora. —Por favor déjame ir, Papy.

—Si, colega —interrumpió Red divertido, delatándose presunto espectador de la escena que se desarrollaba entre ellos—. Deja ir al niño —agregó gestando una mueca malvada en su rostro—. Ya establecimos que la vida de nadie correrá peligro hasta descubrir que no habrá consecuencias si alguien de nosotros muere.

—¿Niño, yo? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡No soy un niño! —reclamó Blue ofendido.

Red volvió a girarse, ignorando a su doppelganger y dispuesto alcanzar el paso de su jefe quien no se alejó demasiado antes de darse cuenta que su hermano no lo seguía, tomando la decisión de esperarlo y volviendo a caminar una vez compartieron miradas -y una sonrisa relajada de Red- entre si. Stretch los observó alejarse, desviando la mirada a quien encabezaba la caminata; Rasp tiraba a Puppy de una correa, cuya extensión nacía de un collar de picos que durante su batalla no había notado. Si ellos eran un reflejo distorsionado de su propio universo eran bastante raros, aunque también lo eran los dos que aparecieron después de la disputa. ¿Podía confíar en ellos? Pues se daba cuenta que en esos mundos alternos debían reinar las injusticias y los vicios a diferencia del suyo.

—Sansy —dijo en voz baja, Blue guardó silencio rápidamente al identificar ese acento cauteloso. Papyrus sólo lo usaba cuando le iba hablar de algo muy importante—. A partir de ahora quiero que no te alejes demasiado de mi, sé que hemos conseguido estar en buenos términos con nuestros "otros yo" pero no sabemos cuánto durará esta alianza, así que no quiero que te confíes demasiado, podrían estar planeando algo.

—Ni siquiera sé qué está pasando ahora —se quejó Blueberry—. ¡Deberíamos... !

—Por favor —le interrumpió. Sans miró con sorpresa a su hermano, confundido con aquel tono de suplica, no era muy común escucharlo tan preocupado—. Hazlo por mi, hermano.

—Está bien —Blue se rindió, mas pronto recuperó su seguridad usual, adoptando una postura confiada y presuntuosa en los primeros niveles—. No hay nada que el Magnifico Sans no pueda hacer, especialmente cuando se trata de un favor para un Huesos Flojos como tú. Siéntete afortunado de que accederé a escucharte esta vez.

—Gracias, eres el mejor.

—Lo sé, ahora hay que apurarnos o nos dejarán atrás. —Blueberry comenzó a caminar una vez se aseguró de que Stretch estaba listo para acompañar sus pasos. Se mantuvieron en completo silencio, sin hablar más de la situación ni comentar algo al respecto mientras eran abrazados por el ambiente frío que no parecía concederle compasión a ningún ser vivo, aunque Stretch ahora mismo estuviera dudando de que habitara vida alguna además de ellos en tan lúgubre territorio. Fue así como se perdieron en la distancia, ignorantes de dos nuevas presencias que apenas habían emergido de la arboleda más cercana.

—¿Qué te parece? —cuestionó el esqueleto de menor estatura—. Esta zona es igual que la anterior... ¡Ugh! Desearía que esto se tratara de una pesadilla, ¡esta situación es tan molesta! ¡Mírame aquí perdido junto a un vago, oloroso y avaricioso como tú!

—No seas así, Sansy —canturreó el esqueleto más alto en tono burlón, expulsando una espesa estela de humo sobre la atmósfera entre cada hueco de su cráneo con cada palabra pronunciada—. Al menos sabemos que no hay nadie que pueda arruinar tu reputación al decir que "Sans, el respetado líder de la rica y codiciada Guardia Real" se ha perdido junto a su drogadicto e inaccesible hermano mayor mientras estaban en busca de la séptima alma humana.

—¡No me preocupa que alguien pueda verme contigo! —espetó el de brillantes pupilas purpuras triangulares—. ¡Me preocupa que no haya nadie aquí para admirar mis destacados atributos dignos de alguien de gran nivel! Si no hay nadie no puedo iniciar un combate y sin un combate no puedo lucirme. ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? ¡Por nuestra reina muerta, Papyrus! ¡Todo el mundo se daría cuenta del desperdicio!

—No-uh —replicó el de chaqueta purpura, escleras amarillentas y parche en la cuenca derecha con una sonrisa luego de aspirar con su única fosa nasal vacía—. No dramatices aún, mi estimadísimo Huesos Cortos. Porque estoy seguro que hace unos instantes había por lo menos seis monstruos rondando por aquí.

—¿¡En serio!? —Las pupilas triangulares destellaron excitadas.

—Sip. Estoy seguro de que si vamos por esta dirección —señaló el sendero de nieve recién abandonado—, los encontraremos y ambos podremos divertirnos cazándolos.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Tal vez incluso encontremos a un humano! ¡O dos, o tres... ! ¡A la mierda, no me importa, mientras pueda destrozar los sueños y esperanzas de otros! —Sans conjuró su gasterguadaña, preparándose anticipadamente para luchar. Pues ambos eran conscientes de que la verdadera diversión apenas estaba dando inicio.

* * *

*Esta es una broma en inglés imposible de traducir al español así que tuve que adaptarla de esta manera. La broma vendría siendo:

"Why fandom keep calling US Papyrus Carrot? Because he's not _carrot _all"; la incluí porque la primera vez que la escuché me puse a reír como loca. Hay otra broma que venía incluída pero no encontré la ocasión de compartirla en el capitulo así que la escribiré aquí:

"Why fandom keep calling US Sans Blueberry? Because he's _blue-berry _often". Hahahaha. Joder. Sé que es estúpido pero deben admitir que son buenas.

* * *

**Comentarios Adicionales**: Oh, si, los hermanos Swapfell también han hecho su acto de presencia en este capitulo. Debido a que nunca los leí en fic's y me dí cuenta de que el fandom los confundía o mezclaba con los Fellswap no encontré apodos para ellos así que utilizaré nombres clave de mi propia invención: Swapfell Papyrus será Money y Swapfell Sans será Purple. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Mi creatividad no dio para más, hehe.

Pensé mucho en agregar a los hermanos esqueleto de Fellswap Gold pero... habría sido demasiada elegancia para mi escritos descuidados. Como sea, espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura hasta ahora. ¿Creen que lo estoy haciendo bien? Gracias por leer.


	4. III

**Tres**.

Papyrus se dejó caer suavemente contra la nieve, emitiendo un sonido similar a un gemido de cansancio. Sans se detuvo a su costado visiblemente agotado por la extensa caminata. Ninguno consideró siquiera que jamás encontrarían la única entrada a las ruinas después de tanto sendero recorrido, pues quizás en la profundidad de sus almas resguardaron esperanzas de encontrar al menos una seña de su mundo natal, así que terminó por decepcionarlos impactar contra la desalentadora realidad de la que Horror Sans y Horror Papyrus lucían tan ajenos. La neblina volvía a espesar y sin ningún refugio disponible no tenían más opción que descansar antes de continuar con su búsqueda, la cual Sans ahora mismo consideraba insulsa pero no podía rendirse cuando la expresión facial de su hermano conservaba ese brillo decidido a cosechar algo positivo de circunstancias enervantes.

—¡Espera, Sans! —exclamó Horror Papyrus al darse cuenta que sus doppeldangers no los estaban siguiendo y que se habían detenido contra el tronco de un árbol—. Nuestros amigos parecen cansados. Ya sé que tú y yo podemos caminar durante horas pero no podemos dejarles plantados en este sitio, ¿qué si viene alguien y los asesina cuando están indefensos?

—No es como si tuviera interés alguno en _roer mis propios huesos _pero tienes razón, hermano —Horror Sans dejó de avanzar para enseguida retroceder sus pasos—, sería una lastima que nuestros colegas fueran devorados sin clemencia ya que no parecen ser conscientes del peligro que representa quedarse en un solo lugar.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, Horror. Podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos —espetó Sans empujando un acento amable mientras se reconocía cerca de perder la paciencia—. Y escuchen, tal vez no conozcamos cómo es la vida en su universo pero estamos convencidos de que este es un sitio peligroso, apresurarnos a encontrar nuestra perdición tampoco es conveniente sin embargo, planeamos tomar un corto descanso y continuar con mayor energía nuestro trayecto, ¿se nos unen?

—Viendolo desde esa perspectiva tiene sentido —apoyó Horror Papyrus, obteniendo una mirada fastidiada de Horror Sans a cambio.

—Como sea —Horror Sans se rindió—, si quieres puedes unirte a ellos, Paps. Yo iré a dar un vistazo más adelante, sólo para asegurarme que estamos a salvo. Tomaré mi turno para hacer guardia ahora.

—No creo que sea conveniente separarnos —Papyrus se apresuró a opinar pero Horror Sans ignoró por completo su comentario para empezar a caminar sin dirección aparente entre la neblina. Y aunque Papyrus no insistió, la preocupación en su rostro era evidente, Sans lo identificó enseguida pero tampoco quiso dirigirle la palabra a su doble, convencido de que el fragmento de cráneo que este perdió -en cualquiera que hubiese sido el desafortunado suceso- se trataba de aquel que hacía funcionar el sentido común.

—Tu hermano es un verdadero _cabeza hueca_, ¿no es cierto? —bromeó Sans.

—Sans —le regañó Papyrus. Sin embargo, Horror Papyrus simplemente lo miró con una expresión inescrutable, casi ajena al relativo insulto.

—Siempre lo ha sido. Me parece que su estado es genético ya que técnicamente yo estoy hueco también, todos nosotros debemos estarlo, somos esqueletos.

—No, eh, yo me refería a... olvídalo. —Sans se reconoció frustado ante la falta de entendimiento -o tal vez atención- que recibía del doble de su hermano, mas no estaba seguro si era tonto o realmente evadía de una forma tan benévola y sutil la dirección de sus improvisadas mofas. En este punto, Papyrus estaba agradecido de que su enorme alter-ego tuviera la amabilidad de no molestarse de las imprudencias de su hermano mayor, pues lo que menos quería era que ocurrieran conflictos entre ellos y sus _otros yo_.

—En todo caso, hermano —Papyrus tomó la palabra—, debemos planear nuestro próximo movimiento. Ahora que descubrimos que no hay una puerta que nos lleve a las ruinas, no tenemos otra opción que decidir a dónde iremos. Sé que el paisaje es extenso, y a veces pareciera que es infinito, pero debe haber algún sitio que podamos ocupar mientras estamos aquí.

—Si... también estuve pensando en eso. —Sans se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba caer todo su peso en el tronco contra el que se recargaba, deslizándose con cuidado hasta que su cuerpo encontró la posición adecuada—. Es obvio que no localizaremos ese glitch de un momento a otro... además de un refugio debemos encontrar comida... y agua —pensó en voz alta—, o colapsaremos antes de lograr escapar. Debe de haber algo indigerible en esta dimensión... supongo que estamos obligados a correr el riesgo.

—Sólo en caso de que no encontráramos cosas comestibles, me gustaría compartirles algo muy interesante respecto a nuestra anatomía —dijo Horror Papyrus—. Los esqueletos somos capaces de soportar largas jornadas sin alimento, y lo menciono por experiencia propia. En nuestro universo, Sans y yo creímos que moriríamos la primer temporada de escasez que sufrió el subsuelo pero, a diferencia de otros monstruos, nosotros nos mantuvimos fuertes, aunque muy hambrientos. Después de varios meses comenzamos a sufrir episodios alucinógenos, pero con una comida ligera y una serie de siestas nos volvimos a recuperar.

—... Ya veo —Sans asintió—, aunque espero que no se presente la ocasión para poner tus conocimientos a prueba. Pero gracias de todos modos, Horror Paps.

—¡De nada! Estoy a tus servicios, hermano-de-una-dimensión-alterna.

Sonriente, Horror Papyrus frotó su deforme dentadura entre si, creando un extraño rechinido cuando los huesos superiores e inferiores perdieron todo contacto. Y este gesto, aunque deliberado, parecía infantil en demasía; prácticamente descuidado. Sans se dejó reír divertido, pues a pesar de todos los aspectos negativos que lo caracterizaban, aquel Papyrus le había agradado, podría incluso decir que ya lo consideraba una grata compañía aún si no comprendía sus bromas o consideraba normal hablar sobre muerte y desmembramiento.

—Sólo espero que nuestro hermano esté bien —comentó Papyrus para sorpresa de su hermano mayor quien le dedicó rápidamente una mirada confundida.

—¿Papyrus?

—Me refiero a tu "otro yo", Sans. Hace un momento que se fue pero sigo pensando que no es una buena idea dejarlo solo en una situación como esta.

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Horror Papyrus—, mi hermano es muy fuerte. Además, después de comer toda esa carne humana, sus huesos se volvieron el triple de resistentes a los ataques directos así que nadie podrá hacerle daño sin pasar un terrorífico rato antes.

—Sin embargo, mi hermano tiene razón —Sans se puso de pie en medio de un suspiro—. Lo mejor será comprobar que está bien. Horror Paps, tú tienes un olfato agudo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Podrías rastrearlo desde aquí?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡El aroma de mi hermano es bastante fuerte! No es complicado dar con su ubicación y correr hasta dónde está él. Ahora mismo se encuentra... —Horror Papyrus se levantó del suelo, cerrando las cuencas un momento para dar una profunda aspiración del ambiente y señalar con entusiasmo una dirección—, ¡por aquí! —Y echó a correr sin esperar por la respuesta de sus acompañantes. —¡Sans no está muy lejos!

—¡E-Espera, "otro yo"! —exclamó Papyrus comenzando a perseguir a su doble, en reacción Sans se impulsó a correr también, después de todo no podía permitir que su hermano menor se alejara demasiado.

—¡Paps! Aguarda, no puedes correr así, podría ser peligroso —advirtió.

—¡No sería bueno perderlo de vista también a él! Quiero decir, ¡apenas puedo asimilar lo que está sucediendo! ¡Hay un clon más alto que el Gran Papyrus y un Sans que da miedo! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, hermano? Dame una idea porque yo no tengo ni una.

—Oho, tranquilo. No pierdas el cráneo todavía, algo se nos ocurrirá. —Sin parar de correr, la neblina a sus alrededores se reagrupaba, creando cortinas que volvían a dificultar su visión lejos de la posición que tomaban—. Esto es malo... —comentó Sans al darse cuenta de este hecho pero entonces un extraño crujido lo alertó, incitándolo mirar a todas direcciones aún sabiendo que era inútil. Se sintió rozar la incertidumbre, pese a permanecer calmado la tensión en sus huesos le impidió actuar natural. —Papyrus, no estamos solos.

—¿Uh?

Papyrus miró sobre su hombro la pequeña figura de su hermano pero no paró de correr hasta que el tacto duro de algo emergiendo de entre la nieve desequilibró su ritmo, obligandolo a caer hacia atrás. Sin embargo, ambos hermanos tuvieron reflejos al moverse de manera que se sostuvieron antes de visualizar con sorpresa que estaban siendo atacados por cetros y semillas. Sans logró esquivarlos hábilmente mientras Papyrus se enfocó en contraatacarlos con un hueso conjurado para nuevamente ser sorprendidos por la materialización de huesos mágicos tan blancos que lograban confundirse entre la pálida nieve. Aunque consternados por ello, los hermanos esqueleto no perdieron tiempo en eludirlo exitosamente, ejecutando una serie de movimientos que en algunas ocasiones lograban salvarles de ser perforados o golpeados por esa magia tan conocida; era una suerte que hubiesen entrenado arduamente entre ellos hace un tiempo atrás. Finalmente los ataques se detuvieron, brindándole la oportunidad a Sans que esperaba para demandar por respuestas mientras él y su hermano se mantenían alertas.

—¡Ya basta, colega! Esto no es divertido —exclamó—. Atacar a dos indefensos esqueletos de esta forma es de muy mala educación, como también lo es no dar la cara por tus acciones. Así que te agradeceríamos mucho si te mostraras al menos, quien quiera que seas. —No hubo respuesta pero aquella extraña presencia se mantenía cerca, Sans y Papyrus podían sentirlo en los huesos, haciéndolos temblar. —¿Son ustedes, Horror?

Un extraño viento sopló entonces, dispersando la neblina de forma momentánea. Otro esqueleto les observaba desde la lejanía y esto volvió a provocar una fuerte impresión en ambos hermanos. Aquel que les devolvía la mirada -de cuya silueta se desprendía una considerable bruma de polvo- no era Horror pero definitivamente se trataba de un autentico reflejo de Sans, diferenciándose debido a la capucha gris que cubría su cráneo, pues sus cuencas huecas carentes de pupilas lucían contrariadas hasta que una demencial sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y el brillo enfermo de sus pupilas se delató, extrañamente complacido. Sin embargo, esta silueta volvió a perderse entre la niebla y cuando esta se dispersó por completo, ninguno de los dos hermanos volvió a ver esa figura, haciéndolos preguntarse si había sido real y no un espejismo propio de aquella dimensión, pues de serlo sus doppelganger también lo serían, entonces no volverían a verlos de nuevo por más que los buscaran. Aún así continuaron recorriendo la zona con la mirada hasta rendirse.

—¿Se fue? —cuestionó Papyrus confundido—. ¿Sans... ? ¿Ese eras tú?

—¿Cómo podría serlo? Estoy aquí, Paps.

Sans sintió a sus articulaciones tiritar al tratar de disimular su desconcierto, ver a Horror Sans no le había aterrado tanto como ver a este nuevo doppelganger luego de haberlos atacado sin piedad y, por algún motivo, le inquietaba la simple idea de encontrarse con él otra vez. ¿Qué era? Se preguntó mentalmente. ¿Por qué este sentimiento insistía en permanecer bajo sus costillas sólo al pensar en este extraño espectro con su rostro? Debía estarse volviendo loco. Esta ira, esta desesperación, esta resignación, esta sed no le pertenecía.

—Lo vieron, ¿cierto? —Sans se sobresaltó al percibir la voz de Horror Sans a un costado suyo, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento habían aparecido, Horror Papyrus también ya estaba ahí junto a su hermano y él no parecía afectado, al parecer había sido el único en no notar que se acercaban—. Nos ha estado siguiendo en silencio. ¿No es gracioso? —Horror Sans extendió una sonrisa sádica en sus dientes desnudos—. Resulta que mi hermano lo olfateó a él desde un principio pero confundió el aroma a cenizas que desprende de su ropa con la sangre humana que acostumbramos a perseguir en nuestro universo.

—Es la primera vez que sucede eso —aseguró Horror Papyrus—. Pero desde que lo vimos allá atrás he dejado de percibir su aroma.

—Debió escuchar sobre la habilidad de mi hermano y por eso está usando la neblina. Es ingenioso pero injusto si consideramos que él fue el causante de que termináramos aquí.

—¿Cuál creen que pueda ser su objetivo? —preguntó Papyrus ingenuamente. Las cuencas de Sans volvieron a oscurecerse, presa de una fuerte tensión.

—Mi hermano acaba de ver a otros como nosotros dentro de esta arboleda —Horror Papyrus señaló a sus espaldas—. Si no quedamos aquí los veremos pronto.

—Pero asumo que estarán interesados en ir a conocerlos ahora, ¿verdad? —acusó Horror Sans con ironía. Sans giró el cráneo en dirección al esqueleto más alto.

—¿Ellos tienen un aroma similar a la del esqueleto que acabamos de ver? —quiso saber.

—Todos huelen a polvo, a excepción de dos, pero no lucen peligrosos.

—Para ti nadie es peligroso, bro —bufó Horror Sans con diversión. Sans asintió.

—Bien, entonces... creo que lo mejor será que nos present-

—Hay dos más —Horror Papyrus interrumpió las palabras de Sans, girando el cráneo a un costado de donde se ubicaban. Classic se sentía cada vez más irritado, ¿cuántos más monstruos duplicados deberían conocer? Esto era demasiado—. Parecen apurados y su aroma no es muy agradable, ¿qué hacemos?

—Lo mejor será que mi hermano y yo recibamos a los dos que están separados del grupo, ustedes podrían ir allá —Horror Sans señaló la arboleda—, y firmar un tratado de paz con el grupo grande. De todos modos no me apetece socializar mucho en estos momentos y mi apariencia podría causarles _horror_—agregó alzándose de hombros y tomando una postura desganada. Sans no interpretó esto muy bien.

—Muy astuto —espetó Sans enojado—. Quieres enviarnos a nosotros a la carnicería.

—A la _huesería _en realidad—Horros Sans respondió con desfachatez, girándose para despedirse con un movimiento distraído de su mano esquelética—. Nos vemos luego. Trataremos de convencer a nuestros "yo" de esta dirección.

Horror Papyrus siguió a su hermano mayor apenas despidiéndose con un movimiento sencillo de cráneo con la espina dorsal encorvada. Papyrus los vio alejarse sin mayores contemplaciones antes de girarse y descubrir en la figura de su hermano un aura negra, muestra de su inseguridad. Se acercó a él y con una sonrisa lo tomó de ambos hombros, sobresaltan dolo, mas no le prestó atención a este hecho, enfocándose en lo importante.

—No vaciles, Sans. Estoy seguro de que son amigables y de que no nos harán daño, de otro modo se hubiesen atacado entre si, ¿no crees? Seguramente ellos también están confundidos. Ya verás que haremos conexión en cuanto nos vean, ¿está bien?

Sans inclinó el cráneo hacia un costado, casi envidiando la seguridad de la cual gozaba su hermano menor; él jamás podría tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera después de todo lo que había experimentado al ver de frente a este misterioso doppelganger. Aún así decidió darle la razón a Papyrus mientras oraba al cielo de esa dimensión de que todo resultara bien.

—De acuerdo, sólo... prométeme que no te alejarás de mi.

—Lo prometo —correspondió Papyrus enérgicamente—, y sabes que yo nunca rompo mis promesas así que puedes estar convencido de que el Gran Papyrus permanecerá junto a ti.

Sans asintió sintiéndose más tranquilo, pues en las palabras de su hermano menor era capaz de confiar ciegamente ya que hasta ahora jamás lo había defraudado. Luego ambos avanzaron al interior de la arboleda, bañándose con la nueva porción de neblina que era distribuida entre los arboles pequeños y altos. Y conforme avanzaban podían escuchar las diferentes voces que danzaban sin armonía por el ambiente, algunos tonos eran más fuertes, otros más dóciles y tímidos, y otros más bastante agresivos, pero no diferían demasiado del acento que ellos mismos conservaban desde su nacimiento. Sans inhaló y exhaló nerviosamente cuando notó que estaban próximos a encontrarse con ellos mientras Papyrus incluso lucía emocionado de conocer a otras versiones suyas. El hermano mayor sonrió ligeramente contagiado con su positividad; Papyrus era genial.

—¡Hemos estado caminando en círculos! ¡Les dije que la mejor opción era el camino de la izquierda! —declaró Edge indignado.

—Oh, por supuesto. Todo sería mucho más fácil si te dejáramos al mando, ¿no? —Raspberry jugó sarcasmo en la conversación, el agarre en la cuerda volviéndose tensa antes de que tirase de esta para atraer a su hermano quien sumisamente cayó de rodillas sin recibir siquiera una mirada de su amo. A estas alturas Blue y Strecth estaban comenzando a sentir pena por aquel esqueleto mientras Red agradecía mucho que su jefe se hubiese limitado a ponerle un collar y no a exhibirlo como hacía su alter-ego con su hermano.

—Si avanzamos a la derecha fue porque lo sometimos a votación, amigo —comentó Stretch, comenzaba a cansarse de las constantes disputas verbales de aquellos dos miembros de la Guardia Real—. No olvides que fuiste el primero en estar de acuerdo en ir por este camino.

—De todos modos, el paisaje no cambia mucho sin importar cuánto caminemos —dijo Red en un vano intento por aligerar la tensión pululando en el ambiente, también él empezaba a sentirse irritado—. ¿Qué mierda de dimensión es esta? Quien lo creó no tiene creatividad.

—A mi me gusta —expresó Slim, sorprendiendo a Red en el proceso, ya que llevaba todo el camino en completo silencio, apenas emitiendo gemidos discretos con cada tirón que dedicaba Raspberry sobre la cuerda. Ver su tímida sonrisa a Red le inyectó un extraño sentimiento de calidez, pues se le notaba feliz dentro del maltrato recibido. Vaya rarito.

—Bueno, al menos no tenemos piel que resienta el frío que seguro hace —finalizó.

—¡Red! —regañó Edge desde su posición, el sudoroso esqueleto se apresuró en ir a su lado, pues quizás no existiera cuerda aferrándose a su collar pero una mirada de su jefe era suficiente para hacerlo retroceder sus huesos en su dirección sin quejarse. —¿Ahora qué? —quiso saber Edge, de brazos cruzados, vigilando la distancia que recorría su hermano hasta que finalmente se colocó a su lado. Blue se apartó un poco del grupo, su atención atraída por un imperceptible sonido de ramas moviéndose muy cerca de donde él estaba. Miró en esta dirección y avanzó con cautela hasta que vislumbró a las figuras que iban emergiendo fuera de unos arbustos. Notando la ausencia, Stretch se giró para observar a su hermano y llamarlo con voz interrogante hasta que también notó a los dos que se aproximaban. Estos también debían ser "Sans" y "Papyrus".

—¡Saludos, Otros Yo! —exclamó Papyrus con energía, extendiendo el brazo a lo alto, llamando la atención antes dispersa de los cuatro _caídos*_, quienes ni siquiera se molestaron en devolver el saludo a diferencia de Blue y Stretch, este último imitando la mueca que Classic Sans les dedicó mientras el menor dibujaba dos estrellas como pupilas en el centro de sus cuencas.

—¡Mwehehe! ¡Entonces es verdad que hay otros! —el grito emocionado de Blue inspiró una sonrisa confundida en Sans, era tan extraño verse con la personalidad de Papyrus.

—¡Nyehehe! Es agradable ver que todos están bien —dijo Papyrus con igual entusiasmo.

—Oh, que sorpresa —comentó Stretch con una sonrisa.

—Así es —contestó Sans comprendiendo la expresión de aquel Papyrus así que pronto se encontraron compartiendo sonrisas cómplices mientras se señalaban entre si con una pistola formada con los huesos de sus manos. También era grato saber que no todos eran violentos.

—¿Ellos también son "Nosotros"? —quiso saber Sans mirando hacia quienes no habían hecho el intento por acercarse, mostrándose defensivos ante la nueva presencia.

—Si, tuvimos la sorpresa de encontrarlos justo después de entrar en esta dimensión y combatir forzadamente. Decidimos llamarnos en nombres clave para evitar confusiones: Edge y Red, Rasp y Puppy —informó señalando a cada esqueleto conforme los iba mencionando finalizando consigo mismo y su hermano menor—, Blue y Carrot.

—Nosotros también aunque acabamos de separarnos de nuestros Otros Yo —concluyó Classic Sans—, dijeron que habían dos más y que tratarían de convencerlos de no luchar. Espero que pronto volvamos a encontrarnos con ellos.

—Supongo entonces que tendremos que nombrarlos mientras tanto.

—Ellos ya lo hicieron. Se nombraron a sí mismos como Horror Sans y Horror Papyrus.

—¿Oh? —Stretch alzó una ceja—. Deben lucir aterradores.

—No tienes idea de cuánto.

—¿Más que ellos? —Honey señaló a los esqueletos de porte amenazante.

—Mucho más —afirmó Sans después de darle un vistazo a sus demás contrapartes. No le gustaba juzgar de vista a los monstruos pero podría permitirse el capricho de hacerlo por esta ocasión—. Pero dejando esos detalles de lado, tenemos cosas de qué ocuparnos antes que nada. ¿Tienen conocimiento por el cual hemos sido reunidos en este lugar?

Stretch estuvo cerca de responder enseguida de alzarse de hombros pero la profunda voz de Raspberry se involucró en la conversación bruscamente, alertando a los dos pacíficos hermanos mayores quienes se giraron para recibir al fiero guerrero de armadura negra y bufanda escarlata. Sans observó de forma inquisitiva a este nuevo doppelganger, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de las condiciones del Papyrus que aferraba a su ritmo; Sans se tomó un momento para cruzar miradas con Slim, cuya pesada respiración inevitablemente lo incomodó. Classic Sans no estaba intimidado por ellos pero tomó sus precauciones una vez reconoció aquella mirada y postura que adoptaba Raspberry, apesar de lo tranquilo que pretendía comportarse no cabía duda que era un _hueso cortante_.

—Lo estuvimos discutiendo todo el camino pero ninguno sabe más, ¿acaso tú tienes información relevante? —retó—. ¿Encontraste el glitch?

—No, pero... —aunque no fue su intención, la mirada de Sans se desvió un breve momento de vuelta al Papyrus amarrado antes de notar cómo una expresión burlesca se formaba en el rostro de Raspberry, gesto que lo tensó.

—¿Tienes asuntos que atender con mi mascota?

—¿Mascota... ? —Sans no supo cómo responder aunque rápidamente se sintió ofendido en el momento que Raspberry haló de la cuerda que sujetaba posesivamente para obligar a su hermano inclinarse hacia abajo y al fin sujetar el collar de picos sobre la tela de la capucha que vestía a Slim entre sus esqueléticos dedos. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez malicioso.

—Baja la cabeza, Mutt —ordenó siendo obedecido al instante—. Adelante —invitó con descarada mofa—, acaricialo. No te preocupes, no te morderá a menos que se lo pida.

—No —replicó Sans incapaz de disimular su enojo. ¿Cómo osaba tratarlo así? ¿No era su hermano? Stretch suspiró, tratando de contenerse, después de todo no era su asunto y no le convenía intervenir en la vida personal de otros universos. Edge sonrió desde su posición, pues -aunque diferían mucho de opinión y manifestaron su poca compatibilidad desde el principio- de algún modo le agradaba el estilo de aquel enano engreído.

—Es evidente que nosotros llegamos a la misma conclusión —intervino Stretch, de vuelta al tema importante, consiguiendo satisfactoriamente que la conversación anterior pasara desapercibida—. Sin embargo, aunque planeamos buscar ese glitch mientras nos enfocábamos en encontrar a otros posibles prisioneros... lamentablemente no lo vimos. No podía ser tan fácil.

—Bien, por lo menos todos estamos de acuerdo en esa posibilidad —Sans asintió.

—Esperen —Blueberry habló—, hace un momento mencionaron que acababan de separarse de otros como nosotros y que estos, a su vez, fueron a reencontrarse con otros dos más. Exactamente, ¿cuántos "nosotros" hay todavía rondando por ahí?

—Si esta dimensión es inmensa debe de haber muchos más en nuestra situación —meditó Papyrus adoptando una postura reflexiva—, hace poco vimos a un Sans muy extraño —Las cuencas de Sans oscurecieron mirando en dirección a Papyrus, el pánico comenzando a invadir su esqueleto—. Estaba solo y lo rodeaba una densa nube de polv-

—Paps. —Sans le interrumpió, más no había reaccionado lo suficiente rápido.

—¿Oh? Ahora si estamos hablando mi idioma —Edge, quien había permanecido en silencio por un buen rato, finalmente se unió a la conversación, y acercándose aclaró su voz. En ese momento Sans supo que debió hablar con su hermano sobre mantener oculto su encuentro con aquel doble, pues desconocían su origen o naturaleza—. ¿Qué clase de "Sans" va solo por ahí desprendiendo tanto polvo de su ropa sino es un monstruo sin gracia o un engreído sobreestimado? Por todo lo que he visto aquí quiero decir, ejem.

—¿Acaso quieres ser hecho polvo ahora, bastardo? —Raspberry no tardó en reaccionar.

—Inténtalo si tienes las agallas —retó.

—¡Alto! —sin siquiera pensarlo Blue y Papyrus se interpusieron entre aquellos esqueletos, inquietando a los hermanos directos—. ¡No es necesario pelear! —declaró Papyrus.

—Recuerden que todavía ignoramos las consecuencias de lastimarnos unos a otros —recapituló Blueberry—. Además, usar la magia para generar violencia no tiene sentido.

Red frunció las cuencas al evidenciar el gran parecido en la personalidad de aquellos dos pero no comentó nada al respecto, abogando por la coexistencia del grupo entero, pues no le convenía que su jefe resultara herido en una batalla sin sentido que podría evitarse. Por otro lado -aunque ligeramente preocupados-, Stretch y Sans liberaron un suspiro, orgullosos de sus hermanos menores, pues habían logrado que sus otros yo disolvieran sus huesos en la atmósfera, completamente rendidos ante sus argumentos. Y al ver su objetivo realizado, el Gran Papyrus y el Magnifico Sans sonrieron con simpatía a los dos malhumorados.

.

Siguiendo el rastro que aún se percibía en el aire, Purple y Money avanzaban sin novedad por el largo sendero de nieve rumbo a la entrada de la nueva arboleda, mas ninguno esperó impactar con la nueva esencia a sangre entrando por sus orificios nasales, así que se detuvieron una vez lograron visualizar a las dos figuras que bloquearon el camino, cuyas sonrisas rápidamente consideraron peligrosas. Horror Sans y Horror Papyrus les devolvieron la mirada, aparentando control total y regocijándose con el gusto a agresividad que aquellos dos emitían fuera de sus contaminadas almas.

—¿Oh? ¿Estoy viendo nuevos trofeos? —cuestionó Purple retóricamente—. ¡Son monstruos de nuestra especie! ¡Jamás pensé que viviría para ver a otros con estas pupilas mías!

—Lo único que veo es una alta suma de oro —declaró Money con actitud relajada, casi aburrida—, una jugosa recompensa disponible para satisfacer mis _inclinaciones_.

—Usualmente no sentimos ningún interés por ejercer esta clase de actividades —comentó Horror Sans desganado—, pero... —Las cuencas se tornaron abismales—. No queremos decepcionar a nuestros "amigos". Ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

—Si se quedan quietos, prometemos no cobrar por sus huesos—dijo Horror Papyrus.

—He. —Money gestó una mueca apenas cercana a una sonrisa—. Buena —elogió.

—¿Vinieron a brindarnos tributo? Si van a hacerlo, háganlo de la manera correcta: ¡Luchen hasta la muerte y luego dobleguense ante mi grandeza una vez decida que no vale la pena matarlos! —espetó Purple extasiado.

—En realidad vinimos aquí para hablar con ustedes, no nos malinterpreten —aclaró Horror Sans—. Mi hermano está dispuesto inclusive a prepararles espagueti, aunque... en realidad, no haya muchos _ingredientes convenientes _explorando la dimensión.

—¿Qué harán si nos negamos a ir con ustedes? —retó Purple.

—Créeme —las cuencas de Horror Sans volvieron a oscurecerse—, no quieres hacer eso.

—¡Oh, si! ¡Si quiero! —exclamó Purple comenzando a conjurar huesos mágicos masivamente alrededor suyo y de Money, alzando ambos brazos químicamente mientras emitía una potente risa malevola a través de su dentadura cerrada.

Horror Sans observó con ojo critico las estadísticas del esqueleto que había iniciado el combate. Aquella sería una buena batalla. Los primeros huesos mágicos fueron enviados. Horror Sans y Horror Papyrus se encontraron esquivándolos como mejor podían debido al escenario formado por los brillantes huesos violeta, cortando una serie de los huesos blancos con ayuda de sus pesadas hachas conjuradas. Pero cuando Horror Sans devolvió la mirada a sus contrincantes se percató de que hacía falta uno en aquel espacio de huesos largos y filosos. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de sospechar su ubicación, pues -de entre los fragmentos de hueso recién destruidos por sus contraataques- la silueta de Money se delató a si misma saltando en su dirección con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y aún así delatando una imponente postura de batalla que logró hacerlo abrir las cuencas con desconcierto.

—Sorpresa —canturreó Money con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre.


	5. IV

**Cuatro**

Después de una lenta y tediosa serie de explicaciones, el grupo de esqueletos decidieron detenerse en la misma zona mientras los recién asignados líderes debatían sobre cuáles serían sus planes de acción de ese momento en adelante mientras Papyrus, Blueberry, Slim y Red descansaban a una distancia conveniente de los responsables de su vida. El esqueleto salvaje bostezó pero no se atrevió perder de vista a su hermano menor quien parecía haber iniciado una nueva alegata con Edge pero no intervino y se limitó a cuidarlo desde la distancia mientras Red tomaba asiento a su lado para observar con _ojo juez _la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos sin tener permitido involucrarse.

—Oye, Puppy —se animó hablar, atrayendo la atención del aludido casi al instante—, ¿no te molesta que tu hermano te trate como un animal? Quiero decir, no es de mi incumbencia y no soy nadie para hablar —agregó tomando entre sus dedos el collar de picos que adornaba su escuálido y esquelético cuello—, pero me parece algo sumamente humillante y puedo asegurar que es doloroso también. ¿Estás bien con ello?

—Mi lord siempre quiso tener una mascota —dijo con acento nostálgico para sorpresa de Red—, pero en nuestro mundo es una muestra de debilidad el preocuparse por otras criaturas aún tratándose de familiares o el simple acto de adoptar algo sin hogar así que, podría decirse, que no sólo estoy conforme con lo que soy ahora sino que me siento orgulloso de ser tratado de esta manera. Porque esto a él lo hace feliz.

Red se encogió de hombros reteniendo un suspiro antes de rascar la parte superior de su cráneo con ansiedad, pues la respuesta de Slim le había parecido extrañamente lógica, después de todo el propio Red no habría dudado en ofrecerse como voluntario a mascota si tal papel servía para sostener la sanidad mental de su hermano menor. En este punto se daba cuenta que su forma de pensar no difería mucho con la de Puppy, concluida la pequeña charla lo había comprobado por completo, eran la misma familia aunque con personalidades y edades invertidas. Entonces Red miró a los dos esqueletos que conversaban tranquilamente muy cerca de sus posiciones, reconociendo sus suaves sonrisas y sintiendo envidia por cómo debían ser las cosas en sus propios universos ya que ambos eran amigables e ingenuos; sentía deseos de golpearlos sólo por ese hecho, aunque no tenía derecho a quejarse, estaba seguro de que hubiese sobreprotegido a su hermano como hacían sus contrapartes si sus circunstancias hubiesen sido otras más pacificas. En verdad odiaba que la plenitud de otros universos alternos le recordaran su desagradable realidad de una forma tan burlona. Se encontró deseando que por lo menos hubiese otros universos paralelos peores al suyo para aminorar este _dolor que calaba en sus huesos_ ahora. Pronto el intercambio de palabras de los otros cuatro esqueletos cesó, rompiendo el circulo para dirigirse a sus hermanos, Blueberry y Papyrus no dudaron levantarse enseguida advirtieron su cercanía, contrario a Red y Puppy que se mantuvieron en el suelo descansando.

—¿Qué decidieron? —cuestionó Papyrus impaciente. Las pupilas de Blue brillaban de forma constante, reflejo de su intriga.

—Lamentablemente no hay mucho que podamos hacer —replicó Sans con frustración, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra miró a los esqueletos a sus costados, quienes le habían devuelto la vista aprobando que hablara por todos—, no sabemos si en esta dimensión existen otras trampas además de la neblina así que sería contraproducente separarnos para buscar pistas del glitch. Hay una alta probabilidad de que se intercambien las zonas durante un tiempo determinado.

—¿Qué pensaron sobre ese misterioso doppelganger del que hablaron antes? —quiso saber Red consiguiendo que la mirada relajada de Sans se oscureciera—. No soy un experto en estas cosas pero, ¿lo invitaremos unirse al club también?

—Dejaremos que ronde el territorio por el momento —informó Stretch—, no sabemos si se trata de un aliado cuando ha estado evitándonos mientras nos asecha desde la distancia. Creemos que lo mejor será que continúe de esta manera hasta que decida acercarse para establecer sus verdaderas intenciones con nosotros.

—¿Y si busca pelea? —volvió a cuestionar Red con una mirada afilada.

—Lo convertiremos en polvo, por supuesto —respondió Raspberry orgullosamente mientras compartía una mirada con su silencioso hermano mayor, quien había entendido su gesto.

—¡Creí que habíamos acordado no pelear! —espetó Blue desconcertado.

—Ya sabemos que hay un riesgo de alterar el orden de las cosas y que cae la posibilidad de ser afectados directamente pero no podemos simplemente recibir el daño dentro de una batalla —se apresuró Edge a declarar—, hemos decidido luchar de darse el caso pero mientras tanto los reglamentos que impusimos siguen siendo los mismos.

—En lo que respecta a nuestros _otros yo _faltantes —reiteró Sans—, aguardaremos su regreso preparados, no creo que Horror Paps y Horror Sans falten a su palabra pero aún no sabemos cómo son los otros dos. Debemos ser cuidadosos.

—¡Nyehehe! Si son tan geniales como el Gran Papyrus seguramente entenderán la gravedad de la situación y estarán en camino a encontrarnos justo ahora —comentó Papyrus con seguridad.

—Yo no confiaría en ello si fuera tú —comentó Red con aburrimiento—, después de todo no sería raro pensar que sus universos son libres de obtener experiencia masacrando a otros monstruos como ocurre en universos como los nuestros.

Papyrus lo miró pero no intentó agregar nada más, obviando su preocupación; todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado difícil de asimilar para él y Sans lo comprendió con una mirada así que decidió charlaría a solas con él más tarde. Con impotencia, Sans se permitió perder su vista unos momentos allá donde la expansión de nieve y arboles muertos parecía infinita, preguntándose si encontrarían alguna manera de salir ilesos o si sería posible que ninguno tuviera que sacrificarse antes de encontrar aquel glitch.

.

Los huesos empaladores no dejaban de emerger de la espesa nieve, volviéndose cada vez más difícil para los cuatro monstruos esqueleto atravesar el terreno completamente ilesos. Horror Papyrus estaba riendo mientras destrozaba tanto conjuraciones enemigas como propias con su hacha mientras Purple exigía se quedara quieto para recibir sus constantes ataques. Sumergidos en su propia pelea, Horror Sans y Money se habían separado del campo de batalla creado por sus hermanos menores, llenando la atmósfera de ruidosos golpes, un movimiento y su adversario se encontraba contraatacandolo sin mucha dificultad, a simple vista parecían igualados pero la respiración pesada de Horror Sans delataría la realidad, pues Money no se había limitado a realizar conjuraciones sino que también hacía uso de maniobras que cualquiera llamaría como traicioneras y esto lo estaba haciendo un _hueso duro de roer_. Horror Sans dejó que su cuenca roja volviera oscurecer.

—Me estoy cansando de esto —dijo en acento sombrío, balanceando casi con dulzura el filo de su tosca hacha de hueso mientras Money terminaba de consumir su cigarro de marihuana, haciendo movimientos sutiles con los falanges—. Te mataré, te mataré, te mataré, te mataré... ¡voy a rebanarte en tantos pedazos que nadie será capaz de distinguir entre tu cráneo y un trozo de tu columna!

—Hey relájate un poco, colega. No estoy haciendo esto por diversión realmente pero desde que llegamos aquí no hay nada mejor que hacer así que no te lo tomes personal, ¿quieres? —Horror Sans levantó la mirada, gestando una mueca de total confusión en su cadavérico rostro, Money prosiguió apartando el reducido cilindro de papel de su descuidada dentadura—. Mi hermano desea pelear con ustedes y yo sólo estoy siguiéndole el juego. Si lo prefieres podemos sólo fingir que luchamos, así ninguno de los dos necesitaría cansarse... aunque no puedo decir que tu hermano esté a salvo. Cuando Sans empieza a pelear nadie puede evitar que obtenga AMOR en su batalla, lo cual me recuerda, ¿qué nivel posee tú hermano? Lo haría feliz ganar un gran poder con un doble-deforme mío.

—Hehe, así que en su mundo los rige el hambre también, ¿uh?

—Yo no lo llamaría "hambre", pero es un hecho que todo el subsuelo está urbanizado. Snowdin es la región más pequeña y aún así debemos obtener dinero en forma de billetes y aureolas para sobrevivir. Es desesperante. Daría cualquier cosa porque no fuera necesario gastar mi oro en despensa y entretenimiento —se quejó.

—Es en verdad lamentable.

—¿Lo crees?

—Es lamentable, incluso repugnante, querer conservar algo tan vano como las riquezas materiales y la obtención de poder cuando en mi mundo sólo podemos pelear por comer antes de que otros monstruos nos devoren —Horror Sans afianzó su agarre en el hacha con el sentimiento de lucha creciente en su interior—, me enfurece que sus universos sean así de privilegiados y todavía tengan el descaro de actuar tan avariciosos. Sujetos como ustedes deberían servir de alimento para las arpías. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Horror Sans intensificó de forma aberrante. —Dime, Señor Papyrus, ¿Quieres pasar un _rato aterrador_?

Money suspiró mientras absorbía lo que le quedaba del cilindro, procediendo con lanzarlo a la nieve de forma resignada, pues la declaración de aquel esqueleto le había indicado que su descanso estaba aún muy lejos de llegar. Y aunque no disfrutaba la situación en lo absoluto, dejar que el espeluznante monstruo delante suyo lo amenazara no se quedaría así; tendría que darle una paliza cortesía de su propio universo. Mientras tanto, un par de metros al costado de sus hermanos, Purple y Horror Papyrus permanecían perdidos en su combate siendo Purple quien llevaba la delantera pero -a pesar de la torpeza del esqueleto más alto- Horror Papyrus no se dejaba intimidar por el número de huesos lilas, azules y naranjas de su contrincante. Purple estaban a punto de ejecutar su ataque definitivo -al comprender que esta batalla se extendería más de lo necesario- sin contar con que un cetro mágico dirigido a su cabeza lo incitaría esquivar antes de preocuparse por su objetivo actual, pues otra serie de proyectiles en forma de semillas y huesos iban tras su cráneo.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —exclamó consternado, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos. Papyrus se teletrasportó para defender a su hermano formando un muro de huesos alrededor de los dos ante la mirada sorprendida de Purple, bloqueando los ataques con facilidad hasta que cesaron. Horror Sans también se teletransportó pero simplemente se detuvo cerca del menor quien olfateó el ambiente al notar la situación que cruzaban sus doppleganger, encontrando aquella conocida esencia a polvo mezclada con sangre.

—Está aquí —confirmó dedicándole una mirada a la arboleda más cercana donde una figura se formaba entre la neblina hasta delatarse como un esqueleto vestido con una chamarra azul, el cráneo cubierto por su capucha gris mientras su cuello yacía rodeado por una bufanda larga, cuya longitud era exactamente como la de Classic Papyrus.

—Finalmente te muestras —dijo Horror Sans en acento complacido, conjurando una lengua con la cual lamió el filo de su hacha con satisfacción—. Debe gustarte mucho mantener latente el misterio, sin importar lo común que luzcas.

El silencioso esqueleto no hizo más que devolver la sonrisa a quien le dirigía la palabra antes de dejar a sus enfermas pupilas -plagadas del brillo de la locura- deslizarse por los otros dos, cuyas expresiones oscilaban entre la sorpresa y molestia.

—¡Tú! ¡Haz interrumpido mi pelea! —Purple no tardó en incriminar con violencia—. ¡Ahora pagarás las consecuencias! —agregó conjurando su gasterguadaña. Sin embargo, Money no lo dejó avanzar, sosteniéndolo para enseguida apresurarse a establecer una mayor distancia entre ellos y aquel recién llegado esqueleto —¡Oye! ¿¡Qué crees que haces, imbécil!? ¡Te exijo que me sueltes ahora antes de que... !

Las palabras de Purple fueron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando se percató de la forma como los brazos que lo sostenían habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente pese al gesto duro que se mantenía necio en el rostro de Money. Purple no lo entendía, su hermano era un vago sin remedió pero jamás lo había visto tan consternado como ahora, volvió la vista a su anterior oponente percatándose de que incluso Horror Papyrus había retrocedido temeroso mientras Horror Sans era incapaz de conciliar el sin número de emociones ajenas que lo habían interceptado apenas observar a su otro yo detenidamente; este se daba cuenta que siendo tan similares en apariencia estaba afectando algo en su centro emocional por muy ilógico que pareciera, aunque quizás tuviera relación con otros factores que no conseguía establecer debido a la carga física que en esos momentos estaba sufriendo.

—No eres tú —susurró Murder, inquietando a los monstruos que le veían—, no son tú, Paps. Ellos no se parecen en nada a ti... Sí, sé que probablemente tengan algunas similitudes pero... ninguno eres tú... tú estás... estás aquí conmigo, ¿cierto? —Desconcertados, tres de los esqueletos presentes guardaron silencio sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado mientras cierto líder de la guardia real formaba una mueca de asco en su rostro cadavérico.

—¿Ese tipo está hablando solo? —Purple quiso saber—. Patético.

—Es posible que esté loco pero... puedo sentir una magia poderosa rodearlo. Dudo mucho que seamos capaces de vencerlo incluso nosotros cuatro —informó Money, interesando a Purple, el cual sintió una descarga de incertidumbre descender por su columna vertebral.

—Hay alguien detrás de él —dijo Horror Papyrus para sorpresa de Horror Sans quien inmediatamente miró a su hermano menor, soprendido ya que él no era capaz de ver a nadie más que a su doble aún susurrando cosas a la polvorosa bufanda roja que portaba.

—Si... tienes razón, Paps. No podré completar nuestro objetivo sino destruyo más vidas, incluso si se tratara de estos sujetos, yo... hay más allá atrás —La pupila izquierda de Murder ardió, despidiendo una flama purpura—. Si quiero enfrentarlos a todos a la vez, primero debo deshacerme de estos cuatro. —Dos gaster blaster se materializaron en ambos costados del esqueleto, incitando a los otros monstruos afianzar su posición sin esperar que la voluntad de Murder se quebrantaría al mirar una vez más a Horror Papyrus y Money. —Yo..

Los gaster blaster se desvanecieron de nuevo y la neblina que rodeaba a Murder comenzó a espesar hasta que fue imposible para los cuatro hermanos visualizar al intruso, figura que volvió a desaparecer una vez la densa neblina se disipó. Contrariado, Purple miró en todas direcciones en busca de aquel esqueleto mientras Money se tomaba la libertad de soltar al menor y prepararse un nuevo cilindro cuando se arrodilló contra la nieve.

—¿¡A dónde se fue ese cobarde!? —exigió saber Purple sin lograr contener el enojo en su acento y movimientos.

—Eso me pregunto —contestó Money despreocupado, sacando de su bolsillo un bote con su preciada droga en polvo que depositó sobre una hoja blanca perfectamente cortada para enseguida enrollarla y depositarla entre sus dientes antes de estar dispuesto a encenderla.

—¿¡Por qué desapareció si pretendía luchar conmigo!? —volvió a preguntar Purple girándose en dirección a su hermano, al fin notando lo que estaba haciendo—. ¡Hey! ¡Este no es momento para estar preparando tus asquerosos vicios! —declaró en medio de una rabieta nada contenida. —¿¡Me escuchaste, pedazo de mierda drogadicta!?

—No entiendo qué ha sucedido pero todo indica que tenemos una oportunidad para volver con los Huesos Clásicos*—comentó Horror Sans prestando atención a sus ruidosos acompañantes quienes yacían inmersos en una disputa fraternal, aunque en realidad era Purple el único que parecía buscar pelea con su hermano mayor, ya que Money incluso parecía feliz con el cigarrillo entre sus falanges—. Después de esta demostración nos ha dejado claro cuáles son sus intenciones, ¿eh, bro?

—Si es así, ¿por qué dudó entonces? —Horror Papyrus quiso saber, y esta pregunta llenó el neurocráneo de Horror Sans de nuevas interrogantes.

—Eso ahora no importa —declaró el hermano mayor dedicándoles una nueva mirada a sus doppelgangers—. Como sabes, no soy bueno con las palabras y hace unos momentos amenacé a tu doble, ¿quieres hacer el honor? —agregó haciendo un gesto con su mano.

—En serio, Sans. —Horror Papyrus liberó un suspiro—. Eres un hueso problemático.

Horror Papyrus se acercó lo más sigiloso que pudo a los dos que todavía yacían sumergidos en su disputa, pronto los dos se habían colocado detrás de su respectivo doble a quienes golpearon con todas sus fuerzas en el dorso de sus cráneos con expresiones maliciosas, casi demoníacas, resaltando la aterradora sonrisa característica de su universo mientras ambos hermanos vestidos de purpura caían desmayados contra el manto de nieve ignorantes de qué les había golpeado. Horror Papyrus se rascó la nuca con decepción, pues no entendía cómo podía ser tan efectivo un golpe en esa zona de sus cráneos, él y su hermano lo habían comprobado con otros monstruos de Snowdin después de todo, pues se habían encontrado en una situación donde lo más factible era escapar. Horror Sans observó su obra con satisfacción; el primer paso estaba hecho, ahora sólo tendrían que volver con los demás y entonces sería problema de los otros tratar de convencer a estos dos de no pelear. Lo interesante sería ver si eran capaces de lograrlo, como sea sería algo que quería presenciar.

.

La fuerte ventisca golpeó contra sus huesos en su intento por congelar su andar y con gradual pesadez Murder volvió a inclinarse contra la nieve, resistiendo el impulso de arrodillarse definitivamente, rendido y perturbado, mientras las memorias creaban un torbellino en el interior de su cráneo. Incapaz de alejarlo, estas imágenes tan frescas como el ambiente que le rodeaba danzaban ante el brillo de sus pupilas enfermas, fatigándolo, manchando su autocontrol de nuevo. La figura fantasmagórica de su hermano reapareció entre el agitado oscilamiento de la bufanda roja que se aferraba a su esquelético cuello, y Murder todavía era presa de emociones ácidas que buscaban derretir su inestable voluntad. Gimió e inhaló profundo, explotando los pulmones que no poseía con cada calada de oxigeno. Sus escuálidas manos formaron puños, temblando por el frío del rencor tan vivo quemando en su turbia alma.

—No lo logrará —masculló—, su maldad no me hará retroceder. Ese niño... pagará por todo lo que ha hecho... lo convertiré en polvo para siempre. No dejaré que mis memorias se desvanezcan otra vez... obtendré su poder aunque sea lo último que haga —se prometió, irguiéndose de vuelta. —No desperdiciaré esta oportunidad que me has brindado, hermano.

—_Sans_... —murmuró Phantom.

—Ya los he observado suficiente —declaró—. Es hora de que de inicio a nuestra cazería.

—_... ¿De verdad? _—cuestionó Phantom, y su tono rebosante de burla e incredulidad golpearon la anatomía entera de Murder sin compasión. La silueta fantasmagórica flotó hasta alcanzar al esqueleto petrificado—. _Pudiste comenzar la cazería hace unos instantes pero dudaste en hacerles daño, dejaste ir la oportunidad de enfrentarlos y ahora ellos se han reunido con los otros _—Un guante rojo alcanzó el hombro de Murder, haciéndolo sobresaltarse con espanto antes de que un susurro contra un costado de su cráneo inspirase una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. _—__¿Eres capaz de luchar con todos a la vez? Aún cuando ni siquiera has podido derrotar a un solo niño._

—Papyrus, yo...

—_Está bien, Sans _—Los guantes transparentes tomaron a Murder de sus frías y esqueléticas mejillas, alzando su rostro en dirección al gesto sonriente de Phantom quien se mostró complaciente, incluso enternecido, con la tambaleante determinación de su querido hermano—. _Yo sé que podrás hacerlo, tengo plena confianza en ti._

Conmovido por sus palabras, Murder se permitió el capricho de sujetar las manos espectrales de Phantom entre sus falanges mientras varios brotes de sangre comenzaban a concentrarse en sus cuencas en forma de lagrimas. No le importó que el espectro de su hermano lo viera de esta manera ya que su hermano, aún muerto, era el único soporte que le quedaba para salvarse de perder sus casi deshechos sentidos, sólo en él podía depositar cada uno de sus pesares y erraticas emociones. Sin Papyrus, Murder no estaba seguro qué le hubiese deparado el curso de las circunstancias, fue por ello que había dudado esta ocasión también cuando vio a sus puntos de EXP rondar la dimensión en compañía de otro, porque aquellos esqueletos eran tan similares a la hermandad que alguna vez compartieron, le recordaron cómo es que su propio hermano solía quejarse de sus pésimas bromas. Al recordar este detalle se dio cuenta que había olvidado inclusive formular juegos de palabras en el momento oportuno. Parecía mentira que antes las había pronunciado con tanta naturalidad, persiguiendo el simple objetivo de hacer enfadar a su hermano menor, pasar un buen rato con aquel gesto reprobatorio y esa risita discreta que jamás admitiría frente a él.

—Oye, Paps...

—_¿Si? _

—¿... Qué le dijo un esqueleto a un cadáver? —Murder se tomó un momento para pensar en sus siguientes versos habiendo obtenido la atención de su hermano, frustrándose en el instante que notó le dificultad que estaba siendo crear una broma ingeniosa—. No... olvídalo, no era así —agregó avergonzado—, era... ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un monstruo esqueleto y un esqueleto humano? Que... el esqueleto humano se le considera un cadáver... es decir, está muerto, y es gracioso porque nosotros seriamos una verdadera abominación en la superficie, nos encerrarían en un laboratorio y...

—_Detente, Sans_. —Phantom acercó su rostro a Murder, frotando sus huesos frontales con ternura, y su acción fue suficiente para hacer al mayor entender cuánto se estaba humillando a sí mismo—. _No necesitas hacer bromas para conservar nuestra relación. Eres mi hermano y te quiero, sabes que siempre será así._

—Es que y-yo... está bien —asintió cerrando ambas cuencas, dejándose llevar por la sensación del cráneo fantasmal friccionándose contra el suyo. No era capaz de ponerlo en palabras pero realmente estaba agradecido de tener a Papyrus ahí con él, por mucho que el recuerdo de sus huesos desintegrándose por los rayos de su gaster blaster lo atormentaran cada vez que le veía flotar tan cerca, tan incierto, tan bizarro como una ilusión. A veces se preguntaba si el fantasma de su hermano era real y no un espejismo creado por su locura pero él podía verlo, sentirlo, tocarlo, no había manera de que se tratase de una mentira.

* * *

*Originalmente, Horror Sans diría: "Classic Sans y Classic Papyrus" pero lo resumí como "Huesos Clásicos", después de todo estos hermanos parecen más obsesionados con los huesos a diferencia de otros AU's.


	6. V

**Cinco**.

Blueberry y Papyrus caminaban de un extremo a otro con energía, como dos vigilantes se desplazaban formando un cuadrado perfecto rodeando a sus hermanos y doppelgangers. No se detuvieron a pesar de las miradas de extrañeza que algunos de los presentes les dedicaban con su trayectoria, pues mientras Blue hacia gestos de observación al norte, Papyrus prestaba atención a la zona sur de donde permanecían. Edge hubiese querido unirse pero poco después de ver cuan ridículos se veían aquellos dos se abstuvo de ser un tercer retrasado. Stretch y Sans sólo se limitaban a vigilarlos desde sus posiciones al centro del cuadrado, aunque Sans mantenía distancia con Stretch debido a lo desagradable que era la sensación prolongada del humo del tabaco que Carrot no dejaba de fumar. Pronto la hiperactividad de ambos esqueletos de menor edad terminó por hastiar a Red, quien no pudo evitar levantarse de golpe del suelo y permitir que toda la cólera reunida bajo sus costillas finalmente explotara en contra de ellos.

—¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! —exclamó, apenas logrando su objetivo de que Papyrus y Blue le prestaran atención, pues realmente ninguno había dejado de custodiar los alrededores. Edge se extrañó por la falta de paciencia de su hermano—. ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios están haciendo este estúpido recorrido? ¡No tiene sentido!

—Para tu información, estimado Red —contestó Papyrus adoptando una postura pedante—. Este "estúpido recorrido", como tú lo haz llamado, es en realidad un trabajo importante de supervisión. No sabemos en qué momento aparecerán nuestros _otros yo _o en qué dirección vendrán así que el Magnifico Blue y el Gran Classic Papyrus hemos decidido no descansar hasta tener a todos a salvo aquí con nosotros.

—Puedes considerar que somos oficialmente los centinelas del equipo —agregó Blue con obvia satisfacción, crispando aún más los nervios ya alterados de Red; verlo tan molesto por el comportamiento de alguien más consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Edge.

—¡Eres Sansacional, Centinela Blue! —elogió Stretch colocando ambas manos a cada costado de su dentadura para formar una bocina. Classic Sans se echó a reír.

—Gracias, Papy. Pero me gustaría más que evitaras hacer bromas —reprobó Blueberry.

—No me opongo a la idea de que cada miembro del grupo posea un trabajo concreto —dijo Raspberry después de un bufido—, aunque... la cuestión aquí es si ustedes dos serán capaces de sobrellevar la responsabilidad —agregó dedicándoles una sonrisa malvada a Blue y Papyrus, cuyos rostros al instante se mostraron preocupados. Rasp no se abstuvo de reír con enferma diversión—. La vida de todos dependería de su vigilancia en ciertos casos, incluidas las de sus presuntos hermanos. Caso que aplica en nuestra situación actual. Créanme, no querrán asumir la culpa cuando esta llegue. Muchos mueren en el camino.

—Oye, deja en paz a los chicos —replicó Carrot con gesto fastidiado.

—Sea que haya cierta dificultad o no en tomar esta actividad, no viene al caso. Me parece de muy mal gusto que molestes a nuestros hermanos de esta manera —comentó Sans, en apoyo a su compañero de bromas.

—¿Oh? —Raspberry mantuvo la burla en su acento mientras los miraba—. Discúlpame por ser realista. No tenía idea de que un par de nosotros considerara una ofensa romper la ignorancia de quienes la poseen. Pero no se preocupen, es comprensible, debieron tardarse más de una vida en forjar la venda con la que cubren las pupilas de sus hermanos pequeños.

Slim prestó atención a su hermano menor al comprender el sentido de aquellas palabras, devolviendo su mirada a los dos cuyos gestos habían sido intercambiados por una expresión que -aunque serena- representaba el peligro y amenaza más pura que cualquiera con experiencia en batalla podría reconocer enseguida, pues si el intercambio de palabras entre Raspberry y aquellos dos era el adecuado pronto daría inicio una pelea.

—Veo que tienes vertebras venenosas, amigo —comentó Sans eliminando su enojo bajo una coraza de calma mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Rasp con aquel semblante despreocupado de siempre—. Si te hace sentir bien, admitiré que parte de tus calumnias pueden ser ciertas, pero también me tomaré la libertad de expresar que tu tono me está incomodando, y mucho.

—No pienso disculparme —aseguró.

—No quiero que lo hagas —declaró al instante—, sólo te pido que moderes un poco tu ego, nadie está aquí para ser humillado por un señorito.

Rasp dejó emerger de las profundidades de su alma una risa tranquila y melodiosa mientras veía distraídamente hacia la nieve y jugueteaba con el pelo de la capucha que cubría el cráneo de Slim, el cual no apartaba la vista de Classic Sans en ningún momento, como si se preparara para atacar, y de esto Honey se dio cuenta así que tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo pensando en un método efectivo para disminuir la tensión del ambiente, más fue Classic Papyrus quien se apresuró intervenir.

—Está bien, Sans. No me molesta que Rasp exprese su opinión. En realidad debería agradacerle por conscientizarnos a Blue y a mi sobre lo que significa ser un centinela en nuestra postura.

—Paps... —Sans estaba anonadado por la reacción de su hermano menor.

—Si queremos ser miembros de la guardia real debemos prepararnos física y mentalmente así que esta información nos será de gran utilidad —afirmó Blue asintiendo efusivamente. Stretch sonrió orgulloso mientras Sans se relajaba y retiraba de vuelta a su lugar. Classic Papyrus suspiró discretamente, aliviado de que las cosas se calmaran y su gesto fue percibido por Edge quien cruzado de brazos inclinó el cráneo y bufó con fastidio.

—Que sujetos tan simples —musitó para sí mismo, alertando a Red sin querer.

—¿Jefe?

—Ahora no, Sans —replicó enseguida, Red no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse.

Unos instantes más el único sonido que reinaba en el ambiente era el de ventiscas lejanas, el viento tan despiadado que lograba torcer considerable las ramas muertas de los arboles de alrededor, cuando Blue divisó a dos figuras en la lejanía, advirtiendo sobre ello al resto, quienes miraron en la dirección señalada con rapidez y comprobaron que efectivamente dos figuras se aproximaban. Sin embargo, estas a su vez cargaban a dos siluetas más cuales costales. Sans y Papyrus las desconocieron enseguida, mas asumieron debía tratarse de sus dos dobles faltantes, aquellos que los Horror aseguraron intentarían persuadir de no pelar. Mientras se acercaban, Horror Sans y Red compartieron miradas, pues la intensidad con la que Red les había acuchillado había hecho ensanchar la eterna sonrisa sádica en el rostro de Horror, transmitiéndole la desconfianza que comenzaba a sentir por ellos.

—Hey, Horror. ¿Sucedió algo? —cuestionó Classic Sans avanzando hasta los recién llegados. Horror Papyrus había soltado a su doppelganger sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la nieve, al igual que su hermano mayor quien se tomó la libertad de mirar al resto de esqueletos de uno en uno igual que una bestia hambrienta rodeaba por fuentes de alimento.

—No mucho pero nuestros amigos no nos facilitaron sus huesos —comentó—, así que decidimos noquearlos y traerlos ante ustedes para terminar con la tarea.

—Hasta en tu versión grotesca eres un desperdicio de espacio, Red —espetó Edge despreocupadamente a su hermano quien balbuceó de la impresión sin llegar a formular una replica en contra de su jefe, pues había sido tomado por sorpresa.

—Ustedes y ellos son los últimos, ¿uh? Esto es... extraño —Stretch se frotó la nuca con inquietud mientras miraba a los esqueletos vestidos de purpura.

—¿No tienes la impresión de que poseen mucha similitud con nosotros, Papy? —cuestionó Blue con intriga, las pupilas brillantes creciendo dentro de sus hondas cuencas.

—Si... es por eso que me está incomodando.

—Sus tácticas de batalla son una verdadera molestia —Horror Sans prosiguió—. No se hubiesen detenido de no ser por... —Horror Sans se negó terminar la frase y esto Sans lo notó—. Oh, no importa. De cualquier manera será difícil mantenerlos tranquilos una vez despierten. ¿Alguna idea?

—Antes que nada, te agradecería que nos explicaras sus razones para pelear —intervino Edge, Horror Sans lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Algunos de nosotros peleamos por motivos de territorio, ya que creímos continuábamos en Snowdin. ¿Qué hay de ellos?

—Oh —Horror Sans lo comprendió luego de pensarlo en silencio unos momentos—. Si, nos atacaron porque deseaban subir de nivel con nuestra muerte —Los presentes reaccionaron con sus palabras—, al menos por parte del pequeño. El otro incluso me propuso fingir una lucha debido a que no le apetecía cansarse.

—Ya veo —Edge asintió con expresión satisfecha—. Entonces nuestro objetivo a convencer es "Sans" pues, por lo que dices, "Papyrus" no necesita explicaciones para estar tranquilo.

—También mencionó que es avaricioso así que bastaría que alguien le diera dinero para portarse bien, eso creo —agregó.

Papyrus se había precipitado a hurgarse los bolsillos al igual que Blue una vez escucharon ese dato.

—Dicho esto, les cedo el derecho de hablar con él, yo estoy fuera —declaró Horror Sans haciendo un gesto con la mano, Edge y Blue se mostraron inconformes con su actitud. Sin embargo, un alargado gemido interrumpió la quietud del ambiente, logrando que algunos de los esqueletos se sobresaltaran antes de mirar a Money quien comenzaba a levantarse del suelo con una mano sujeta a la parte delantera de su cráneo, completamente aturdido.

—Bienvenido de vuelta a la vida, amigo —le saludó Stretch, colocándose justo enfrente de él. Money abrió su cuenca libre visualizando con escepticismo los tenis sin agujeta color naranja antes de alzar la mirada con expresión recelosa a su solicitante, descubriendo que realmente un reflejo suyo estaba hablándole.

—Oh, que curiosa alucinación —dijo formando una sonrisa en su quijada—. ¿Debo tomarlo como una advertencia para dejar la marihuana? ¿O tal vez la cocaína? —Stretch se alzó de hombros con cierto desinterés, antes de que Money mirara al resto de monstruos ocupando espacio en aquella zona. —Todos ustedes deben ser... vaya, son demasiados. Ahora en verdad me estoy sintiendo preocupado.

—Tranquilo, colega. No somos alucinaciones, se podría decir que somos "tú" y "tu hermano" pero diferentes, ¿entiendes? —anunció Classic Sans.

—¿Oh? ¿Son los amigos que mencionaste antes, chico del cráneo roto? —Money se dirigió a Horror Sans quien desvió la mirada sin disimular la burla en su acento.

—Algo así, pero los miembros han aumentado. Tenemos un serio problema de mantenimiento en cada uno de nuestros universos, como verás.

—Lamentable —admitió Money conservando la calma—. ¿Y? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

—Queremos que tú y tu hermano se abstengan de pelear, ya que ahora mismo necesitamos de la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible para que cada uno vuelva a su respectiva dimensión antes de que sea demasiado tarde —resumió Stretch, consiguiendo que la expresión amenazadora de su doppelganger se disipara, intercambiada por una nueva capa de tranquilidad—. Lo que quiero decir es que estamos reclutando, ¿te nos unes?

—Humm, no lo sé —replicó distraídamente—, sería fácil aceptarlo pero hasta ahora no me han dado más que explicaciones y yo soy un esqueleto que requiere motivaciones reales más que palabras de salvación, ¿entienden? ¿Conocen los tributos? No soy barato.

—No estoy seguro cuál sería la cantidad apropiada para comprar tu lealtad —comentó Papyrus luego de revisar su cartera, Sans le dedicó una mirada llena de incredulidad, antes de volverse a Money, incapaz de creer que estuviese hablando en serio.

—Sorprendanme —replicó con simpleza.

—¿Qué te parece... 20G? —ofreció Blue rápidamente.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿En un bazar de cosas inservibles? Puedo obtener esa cantidad y más rompiendo los huesos de cualquiera de ustedes —replicó, casi ofendido. Blue hizo una mueca infantil frente al rechazo. Stretch suspiró con cansancio; esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que imaginó en un principio.

—¿Te satisfacen 50G? —ofreció Papyrus con timidez.

—Por lo que escucho, todos tienen ánimos de ser perforados por mis huesos.

—Está bien, escuché suficiente —espetó Raspberry avanzando hasta Money mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba desde arriba ya que este último no se había levantado del suelo. Money le devolvió la mirada, curioso por las llamativas ropas que aquel esqueleto vestía, no era como si estuviera interesado en observar cuidadosamente a otros esqueletos además de su hermano pero este soldado se veía afeminado—. Establece la cantidad mínima que estas dispuesto aceptar antes de que afile mi magia.

—¿Sin rencores? —quiso saber dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa al segundo al mando de la guardia real, Slim no tardó en colocarse tras su hermano en señal de amenaza.

—Ladra —insistió Rasp con creciente impaciencia.

—Ohoho, alguien tiene muy mal _húmero _—comentó con diversión—. De acuerdo, ya que tienes la amabilidad de pedirlo con tanta delicadeza, abramos la subasta con 2600G. —Tal cantidad no tardó en impactar con dureza sobre la mitad de los esqueletos presentes a excepción de los caídos*, pues Horror Papyrus ni siquiera lo comprendió. —Me parece un precio razonable, ya sea que lo traspasen o no.

—... Bien —Raspberry se giró hacia los demás con Slim cuidando su espina dorsal—. Tenemos la suma. ¿Cuánto oro están dispuestos a ofrecer? —cuestionó sin reparos.

—Para evitar conflictos, creo que lo más conveniente sería aportar de forma equitativa, es decir, que cada uno de nosotros junte la misma porción —opinó Papyrus.

—Mi cartera cuenta con la pobre cantidad de 5G, dudo que pueda serle fiel a esa ley —dijo Stretch en acento desganado, Blue lo miró con reproche.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Entonces qué tienes dentro de los bolsillos, hermano?

—Dos cajetillas de cigarrillos, un encendedor y un pequeño envase de miel —enumeró.

—¡Ugh! —Blue se tomó la cabeza adoptando una postura irritada—. ¿¡Cómo puede un sólo esqueleto ser tan vago e irresponsable!? ¡Para avanzar en esta vida lo mejor que un monstruo puede hacer es anticiparse a toda clase de emergencias! —regañó señalando con dureza a su hermano—. ¡Aún si dicha emergencia es ser transportados a otra dimensión!

—¿Cómo podría saber que necesitaría dinero para sobornar a un doble mío?

—¿¡Cómo es posible siquiera salir fuera de casa sin suficiente oro dentro del bolsillo!?

—Espero que tengas más que empaques de ketchup en tus pantalones, Sans —Papyrus le dedicó una mirada de sospecha a su hermano mayor, el cual se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa relajada adornando su cadavérico rostro.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Por suerte tenía planeado pagarle a Grillby mi cuenta durante uno de mis dos descansos antes de ser tragados por la neblina.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Papyrus completamente inconvencido.

—No. Sólo hay empaques de ketchup en mis bolsillos. Hey, tendrás que pagar mi parte.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Papyrus incapaz de reprimir un gesto de rabia potenciado. Red se permitió la libertad de reír por la escena que aquel cuarteto estaba montando antes de que la voz de su hermano lo obligara prestarle su absoluta atención.

—Sans.

—¿Si, jefe? —Red respondió al llamado con obvio nerviosismo.

—Tu cartera. —Edge extendió el brazo hacia el sudoroso esqueleto quien fastidiado introdujo sus huesudas manos en los bolsillos, sacando el objeto que momentos después entregó a su hermano menor. Edge hizo una mueca de asco en cuanto se percató de los residuos de mostaza adornando la fina pieza de cuero que le había dado de obsequio antes, liberando un suspiro resignado—. Encantador como siempre, no podía esperar más de un perezoso _buenoparanada _como tú. —comentó para posteriormente tomar la mitad de lo que contenía, juntandola con su propio dinero, y posteriormente devolvérsela a Red sin siquiera mirarlo—. Ofreceremos 1205G pero no me quejaré en vista de que muchos de ustedes carecen de efectivo competente.

—Aunque en nuestro universo el oro sigue funcionando, Snowdin es la región más pobre así que no podemos ayudarles más que con 74G —advirtió Horror Sans—, lo cual me temo es todo lo que tenemos encima.

—¡Blue y yo logramos reunir 293G! —comunicó Papyrus entusiasmado.

—Entonces nosotros completaremos los 1028G faltantes —determinó Raspberry rápidamente, permitiendo que Slim se acercara a cada pareja para reunir el oro dentro de un frasco de cristal que había encontrado dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta para entregarlo a su hermano menor, quien se dirigió nuevamente al esqueleto que ni siquiera había hecho el intento de levantarse—. Aquí está —Rasp le mostró a Money el frasco repleto de oro—, tendrás lo que quieres y un poco extra de parte nuestra pero a cambio de esta porción suplementaria quiero que seas dócil, casi sumiso, con cada uno de nosotros.

—Todo sea por el oro que tienes entre los falanges —asintió Money con gesto infantil, muchos se sorprendieron por aquel cambio tan brusco de actitud, pues al principio lucía bastante amenazador, lo suficiente para inspirar un poco de miedo.

—... Buen chico —dijo Raspberry con una sonrisa tensa, producto de la ligera satisfacción que aquella reacción le provocó, mientras trataba de ignorarlo. La expresión de Puppy se volvió sombría al darse cuenta de la atmósfera entorno a su hermano menor; sabía cuanto le agradaban los monstruos obedientes a su lord después de todo. Entonces un nuevo quejido se lanzó sobre la dimensión.

—¿Qué... qué fue lo que... ? ¿Papyrus? —preguntaba Purple adormilado, con las cuencas entreabiertas logró ubicar la figura de su hermano mayor a su lado, percatandose de la felicidad que este desbordaba mirando aquel puñado de oro brillante, devolvió la mirada a su alrededor y al fin notó al resto de monstruos. —Ustedes... —Al pensarlo detenidamente unos segundos más, Purple abrió las cuencas de golpe, levantándose y desplazándose hacia atrás con un par de movimientos sencillos, esta reacción puso en alerta a los demás esqueletos, preparados para afrontar al pequeño monstruo —¡Papyrus! ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!? ¡Prepárate para obtener puntos de EXP! ¡Hay diez objetivos frente a nosotros!

—¿Perdón? —Money apenas se percató de la consciencia de su hermano menor—. Ah, lo siento, hermanito. Ellos me dieron oro así que no estoy obligado a romperles los huesos.

—¿Ah? ¡Infeliz traidor! —espetó Purple desde su posición sin disimular ni un poco su rabia.

—Sería bueno que te tranquilizaras y mejor habláramos, chico —intentó convencer Classic Sans, evitando encender su pupila de batalla—, en estos momentos todos estamos afrontando problemas mayores que la adquisición de AMOR, territorio y esas cosas. No es necesario pelear cuando ni siquiera estamos en nuestro Universo de origen.

—Me importa un comino lo que tengas que decirme al respecto —Purple declaró convocando su gasterguadaña y preparándose para luchar mientras les señalaba—. ¿Acaso crees que el Grandioso Sans no se percató de la anomalía gobernante en esta dimensión? Mwar har har, ¡te equivocas! Por supuesto que lo he notado pero no pretendo unirme a un escuadrón de inferiores canallas como ustedes. Quédense con el inútil de mi hermano, no lo necesito para convertirlos en polvo.

Sans hizo una mueca de cansancio que lentamente se tranformaba en irritación, comprendiendo que este doble suyo podría fácilmente ganarse el titulo del más terco habitando entre los universos; y algo le decía que sería un dolor de cabeza inmenso si es que lograban convencerlo. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Raspberry avanzó varios pasos delante de los demás con Slim acompañando fielmente su andar, intrigando a muchos de quienes habían estado ocupados pensando en argumentos que podrían serles de utilidad.

—Por lo visto esto no funcionará de forma pacifica —comentó rebosante de calma.

—Si es del tipo de monstruo que necesita quien le enseñe modales —secundó Edge colocándose en sincronía con Raspberry mientras Red hacia lo mismo que Puppy desde el otro extremo—, con gusto nos ofrecemos voluntarios.

—Está bien si eso quieren —admitió Stretch alzándose de hombros—, pero traten de no hacerle mucho daño, después de todo no importa su actitud sigue siendo un Sans, lo que significa que una herida suya podría afectarnos a todos.

—Vamos a intentarlo —comentó Slim con cierta timidez.

—Pero no lo prometemos —agregó Red sin mirarlos—. En la guerra por la acumulación de AMOR, la mínima muestra de compasión suele convertirse en una condena eterna. Además —añadió mirando por un breve momento a su hermano menor con cierta alegría, siendo espectador de la sonrisa ansiosa que se dibujaba en la dentadura y quijada de este sin disimulo—, hemos jugado a los pacíficos mucho tiempo. Es hora de que esta dimensión reciba una cucharada de nuestra propia hospitalidad.

Terminada su frase Red se teletransportó y al instante siguiente Slim recibió las ordenes de Raspberry para embestir al esqueleto que tenían enfrente. Anticipando los ataques, Purple agitó su gasterguadaña con la intención de golpear a Slim pero, cuando lo tuvo a centimetros de su posición, Puppy se teletransportó y Purple se vio obligado a crear un muro de huesos a su alrededor para evitar los ataques sorpresa de Red y Slim quienes se vieron obligados a retroceder cuando su plan no surtió efecto. Los huesos purpuras desaparecieron y entonces una lluvia de huesos mágicos color rojo lo obligaron deslizarse fuera del rango para ser nuevamente interceptado, pero esta vez por un gaster blaster cuyo disparo color azul esta vez lo obligó quedarse quieto antes de que todo un arsenal de huesos lo capturaran igual que un ave. Gruñó mientras buscaba algún punto ciego pero la serie de huesos que daban forma a su prisión se estructuraban a la perfección, era imposible que pudiese escapar así; en realidad, de haber sido atacado a matar por ellos ya hubiese sido hecho polvo. Volvió a gruñir esta vez mirando a los cuatro esqueletos de vestimentas oscilantes entre rojo y negro, sintiendo a la envidia hervir dentro de su cuerpo. Maldito fuese su hermano por no estar a su disposición cuando realmente lo requería. Pero más maldijo la sincronización de esos sujetos que eran lo más fuerte a lo que había llegado enfrentarse en la vida. Por otro lado, el resto de esqueletos estaban maravillados por la destreza de sus doppelgangers; no cabía duda que sus universos eran letales. Classic Sans podría reconocer entonces que sería una terrible idea tenerlos como enemigos.

—Tú pierdes —señaló Raspberry a Purple quien no se evitó gruñir una vez más—, ahora te conviene detener tus ataques si no quieres que tu poder sea nuestro. Y créeme que esta no es una oferta que le hago a cualquiera, si estuviéramos en mi mundo esto no terminaría así.

—¡Tampoco en el mío! —exclamó Purple levantando el brazo.

—Ten cuidado con eso —comentó Edge y dos huesos filosos en posición de tijera amenazaron el cuello de Purple quien sintió un escalofrió descender por su espina dorsal, el movimiento mágico a sus espaldas había sido fácil de percibir después de todo—, si conjuras algo más mi magia te cercenará el cráneo y no quieres eso... ¿o, si?

Purple miró a su costado cuando un par de pasos perezosos se acercaron relativamente a su posición, descubriendo a Red quien le indicó con un gesto burlón que mirase hacia arriba, y así lo hizo, sólo para descubrir que otra serie de huesos punzocortantes bloqueaban su salida aérea. Más tampoco podía confiarse de la nieve bajo sus botas, pues suponía que el esqueleto a su otro costado estaba preparado para hacer emerger otra serie de huesos filosos del suelo congelado con el menor paso en falso. En este punto no le quedaba nada mejor que las palabras así que inspiró profundo aire antes de hablar.

—Deben estar muy ansiosos porque acceda unirme a ustedes, mwa har har —se dejó reír bajando el brazo y adoptando una postura de rendición total, pretendiendo que con esto rompieran sus defensas para hacerlos confiarse y enseguida atacar a traición pero esto no sucedió así que se relajó todavía más—. Hasta ahora ningún fan habia llegado tan lejos para obtener mi maravillosa presencia de su lado.

—¿Fan... ? —Rasp así como Edge y sus hermanos se desentendieron por aquellas palabras.

—¡Pero no se preocupen, mis fanáticos! ¡Sus insanos movimientos no serán desperdiciados! Tendré la bondad de unirme a ustedes, cosa que nunca hago, para rellenar sus huecas y desafortunadas existencias con mi maravillosa figura caminando a la par!

—Ese sujeto... ¿es estúpido? —cuestionó Horror Sans en voz alta, Horror Papyrus continuaba sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo así que no hizo más que ladear el cráneo con confusión; Stretch y Sans hubiesen estado de acuerdo si la emoción que minutos después expresaron sus vislumbrados hermanos menores no les hubiera sorprendido.

—¡Wowie! ¡Que espíritu! —exclamó Papyus cubriéndose los dientes.

—¡Wowzers! ¡Ese es un verdadero guerrero! —le secundó Blue de la misma manera, con sus cuencas volviendo a formar dos grandes estrellas. Rasp y Edge se habían quedado callados observando con expresiones fastidiadas la pose de Purple, pues en ese momentos se estaban arrepintiendo de perdonarle la vida y en cambio deseaban perforar su alma ahí mismo, ignorar la promesa que le habían hecho a sus "dobles pacíficos".

—Pero, bueno, ¿van a dejarme ir o tendré que felicitarlos más? —cuestionó Purple un tanto impaciente. Red y Slim compartieron miradas entre sí y luego con sus hermanos, recibiendo el asentimiento que esperaban para deshacer sus huesos mágicos sin desprevenirse aún. Al sentirse libre, Purple avanzó un par de pasos con sigilo para enseguida recuperar la confianza del principio—. Vaya situación, ¿uh? Primero compran la lealtad de mi hermano y luego me atacan tan apasionadamente. Debo gustarles mucho.

—Ya quisieras, escoria —replicó Edge rápidamente—, no hacemos esto porque queremos pero al existir una posibilidad de vinculación no podemos permitir que pequeñas molestias como tú quieran iniciar una pelea tan peligrosa.

—¿Vinculación? —Purple repitió, intrigado, más no fue el único en prestar atención a este detalle ya que Money había dejado de admirar el oro entre sus falanges para mirar a quienes tenía de frente en busca de una respuesta.

—Bien, esto puede ser largo pero se los explicaremos —afirmó Sans avanzando hacia Money quien optó por guardarse su reciente adquisición en los bolsillos antes de ponerse de pie para recibir a este esqueleto. Por otro lado, Purple había denegado sus oscuros planes anteriores para acercarse también a escuchar lo que tuvieran que decirle.

.

Un segundo de meditación, sólo un instante necesitó Murder para reanimar sus demonios internos y aceptar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Era cierto que todavía desconocía los mecanismos de esta misteriosa dimensión donde había caído junto a su hermano pero comprendió que no existían motivos reales para temerle a sus cambiantes zonas. Abrió las cuencas activando su ojo de combate, convencido de iniciar antes de que la niebla volviera así que avanzó sin temor por el indiferente terreno blanco. En su cuello la bufanda roja onduló con el soplo del viento y a su espalda el espectro de su hermano le animó a continuar mientras la sonrisa en su rostro crecía. Finalmente estaba preparado.

.

Después de escuchar la explicación de sus otros yo, Purple y Money permanecieron en silencio, ninguno intentó resolver las dudas que lentamente se formaron dentro de sus cráneos, pues pronto se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en qué pensar antes de atreverse a formular palabras. Sans estaba sorprendido por la reacción de sus otras contrapartes, ya que había esperado algún tipo de escándalo por lo que habían demostrado en un principio, y cuando miró hacia el resto comprendió que no era el único que pensaba así. Edge y Red se mantenían en guardia al igual que Rasp y Puppy, mirando a los esqueletos vestidos de purpura con una insistencia que casi era palpable. Horror Sans y Horror Papyrus yacían alejados de todos, conversando entre sí con señas, las cuales podrían considerarse graciosas de no tratarse de ellos. Sans los observó y sospechó que actuaban extraño, al menos más de lo habitual, pero se limitó quedarse en su sitio en espera de otra actitud por parte de los integrantes recientes; Money aún estaba sentado en el suelo cuando volvió a mirarlo pero Purple ya se había puesto de pie y ejecutado un par de pasos lejos de ellos sin intención de parar.

—Oye, amigo —Stretch fue el primero en reaccionar—. No creo que sea buena idea que vayas por tu cuenta, como ya mencionamos.

—No soy un experto pero transportarse en grupo no me parece la opción correcta en estos casos —declaró girándose para delatar un gesto severo en su rostro—. Ahora que he escuchado sus versiones de los hechos opino que moverse de este modo sólo entorpecerá la búsqueda del susodicho glitch. —Stretch apretó el cigarrillo entre sus dientes con desconcierto pero no formuló palabra contra el argumento de Purple—. Yo no sé ustedes pero yo necesito volver lo más pronto posible a mi universo. Me parece más atractivo que quedarme aquí conviviendo con un montón de huesos sin voluntad para vivir.

—¡Nosotros también queremos volver a nuestras dimensiones! —replicó Blue con fuerza, desanimándose en el proceso—. Pero apresurarse sólo hará más posible cometer errores graves ¡y no podemos permitirnos perder a cualquiera de _nosotros_!

—Ya escuché sobre la posible conexión pero, acaso ¿han intentado herirse para comprobarlo? ¿Qué si no nos afecta la muerte de otro?

Sans se tensó, esta conversación no debía avanzar si querían que la armonía entre ellos continuara intacta. Desde el principio esta posibilidad había sido una treta muy simple para controlar la sed de sangre de los universos violentos, y aunque fue un dato excesivamente obvio -carente de pruebas y bases- nadie se había atrevido a mencionarlo y eso había servido como una defensa aceptable para mundos pacíficos como el suyo. Que Purple se atreviera a romperlo como si nada era una muestra más de la terrible decisión que había sido siquiera intentar integrarlo a la pequeña comunidad. Edge pareció notar el dilema que Stretch y Classic Sans estaban cruzando así que consideró conveniente tomar la palabra.

—¿Significa que te ofreces voluntario? —Purple se tensó con la sugerencia y Money no tardó en lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al guerrero de armadura negra quien adoptó una postura pretenciosa, sabiéndose victorioso con su pequeña movida y esto lo incitó eclipsar una sonrisa de orgullo—. Eso pensé —dijo burlón—. Ninguno está dispuesto arriesgar su esqueleto para ahondar en el tema así que más vale te conformes con cerrar los dientes antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—Hay que escucharlos, _huesos cortos _—sugirió Money a su hermano pequeño.

—¿Ah? —Purple lo miró con clara irritación.

—Vamos —insistió tomando la colilla del cigarrillo con las yemas de sus falanges para proseguir a triturarla con indiferencia—, esto será como el juego típico de ordena y obedece con el que estamos tan familiarizados. No es una deshonra formar parte del equipo ganador... por ahora.

La última oración de su hermano ayudó a Purple considerar detenidamente la sugerencia pese a que seguía sin causarle el menor placer unir fuerzas con los sujetos que acababan de arrinconarle durante una batalla y con un suspiro arqueó los brazos a sus costados denotando absoluta rendición. Sans y Stretch se convencieron de que eso serviría por el momento.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —cuestionó Raspberry tan impaciente como lo había estado desde que escuchó la historia de su situación por tercera vez en el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—Podríamos simplemente caminar por ahí —comentó Horror Sans despreocupado.

—Te ves muy ansioso por aventurarte al peligro, amigo —observó Red con suspicacia, en respuesta Horror Sans se alzó de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada—, ¿qué es lo que nos estás ocultando? —La sonrisa del interpelado ensanchó.

—Red, esa es una fuerte declaración y lo peor que podemos hacer es comenzar a lanzar acusaciones —espetó Classic Sans, pues al parecer no había sido el único en notar que Horror Sans estaba teniendo un comportamiento esquivo—. Te pido que pares.

—Como digas —asintió Red con un bufido rencoroso, retirándose a lado de su jefe quien apartó la vista también en cuanto cruzó miradas con su hermano mayor.

—¿Quieren iniciar con la exploración? —quiso saber Stretch en un vano intento por ignorar la tensión que volvía alzarse en el entorno.

—E-Es mejor que quedarse aquí —comentó Slim recibiendo unas palmadas en la parte superior de su cráneo por el apoyo que había ofrecido a la ansiedad de su hermano menor por empezar a moverse—. Además necesitamos buscar provisiones también... —agregó claramente halagado.

—No se diga más —Money se levantó sacudiéndose distraídamente la nieve que se había pegado a su ropa—. A donde quieran ir nosotros los seguimos ¿verdad?

Purple se alzó de hombros con desdén, negándose a devolverle la mirada a Money. Estando de acuerdo, todos emprendieron un camino señalado por votación popular donde las arboledas secas parecían cortarse cada cierta distancia. La niebla a sus alrededores creaba cortinas que dificultaba la visión pero por suerte no fue tan densa para interrumpir el vigilante andar del grupo. Blue y Stretch caminaban tomados de la mano en la parte media de la fila formada por las parejas de hermanos mientras a su lado andaban Purple y Money, este último masticando la colilla del último cigarrillo de hierva que su hermano le había permitido fumar. La retaguardia estaba siendo conformada por Raspberry y Slim, quienes mantenían su atención fija en los hermanos Horror al quienes se adelantaban por varios pasos, pues consideraban sospechoso que insistieran andar detrás de todos como depredadores en busca de un descuido de sus presas. Encabezando la fila yacían los hermanos Classic, Papyrus admirando el repetitivo paisaje y Sans manteniendo una pupila en las figuras de Edge y Red que se adelantaban a ellos con aquella fiereza que los tenía tan caracterizados, especialmente con el mal humor que había comenzado a mostrar Red con todo el misterio que se guardaba Horror Sans bajo sus huesos.

—Todo esto es una verdadera mierda —profirió pateando la nieve.

—Cállate, Red. No toleraré una queja más —le cortó Edge.

—Jefe, estoy seguro que tú también lo sabes. Hay algo muy raro con esos estúpidos Horror, desde que llegaron no han hecho más que eludir preguntas sobre lo que vieron antes de llegar. Deben estar planeando algo.

—¿Si? ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? —interrogó Edge con un bufido—. ¿Quieres iniciar una batalla en esta situación? Si peleamos enfrente de todas estas escorias pacifistas lo único que provocaremos será que se unan contra nosotros.

—Lo sé, ¡lo sé, carajo! Pero no creo resistir estar sin hacer nada cuando podrían estar ocultando información valiosa.

—Entiendo tu inquietud, aún así debemos esperar el momento oportuno si queremos iniciar cualquier ataque. Ya pensaré en lo que hay que hacer, tú sólo cállate y espera.

Red gruñó por debajo, sometiéndose con facilidad a las demandas de su hermano menor, después de todo se había acostumbrado a reprimir sus impulsos, intercambiados por la confianza que le tenía al otro en la toma de decisiones sensatas, pues si él se encargara de estructurar un plan estaría poniendo en riesgo todo aquello que le importaba. Al notar la extraña reducción en el caminar tenso de Red, Sans comenzó a tener sus sospechas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo allá, cada vez se convencía más de lo distorsionada que era la relación de sus dobles en esos universos aparentemente temibles aunque todavía no estaba seguro qué era lo que le turbaba de estas insignificantes interacciones.

—Sans —la voz de su hermano lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir al llamado cuando Papyrus continuó—, ¿alguna vez intentamos explorar el bosque de Snowdin por nuestra cuenta?

—Ah... no que yo recuerde, bro. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno... he notado que realmente no me inspira temor estar en esta dimensión, o lo que sea, porque... en realidad no estoy seguro cómo decirlo, pero se siente como si nada malo fuese a pasar realmente, me siento seguro, extraño por nuestro encuentro con nuestros otros yo pero seguro, no sé si me doy a entender...

Sans lo miró, incapaz de estar de acuerdo con su perspectiva pues para él todo estaba de cabeza, todo estaba muy mal. Estos encuentros no habían sido para nada gratos, sin mencionar el peligro que significaba el menor movimiento en falso, las constantes disputas entre universos, los secretos de Horror Sans, la aparición de un doppelganger que no había hecho el intento por reunirse con ellos y esos senderos infinitos de niebla que no podrían diferenciarse por más que quisieran o avanzaran. Sin embargo, ahí estaba su hermano menor para hacerle ver el lado positivo de las circunstancias, esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar e inútiles eran más preciados que cualquier cosa antes vista en el trayeto, mucho más que el glitch que pudiese llevarlos de vuelta a casa. Estaba convencido que sin única su familia cerca habría perdido toda esperanza y se sumergería en un abismo sin retorno de locura infinita, un eterno sufrimiento carente de cura.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, Paps —dijo con sinceridad, pues lo era en todos los sentidos.

—... Perdóname —suplicó Murder extendiendo un brazo.

Entonces varios rayos escupidos en distintas direcciones destruyeron el camino que el grupo había formado en su tranquilo caminar. Cada uno de los esqueletos no tardó en reaccionar esquivando los disparos y conjuraciones mágicas que habían saturado el lugar de un momento a otro. En medio de su ocupada tarea Sans logró ver entre los arboles muertos una silueta cuyo brillo en su cuenca izquierda le recordaron la razón por la que había temido a este espectro con su rostro más de lo que temió a cualquiera, pues un repentino brote de visiones danzaron frente a sus pupilas tan lentamente que el mundo pareció sufrir un importante colapso de tiempo. En ese momento Sans se dió cuenta que él y Horror Sans eran diferentes al resto de doppelgangers que se habían encontrado en esa dimensión.

* * *

*Me olvidé en mencionarlo antes pero aprovecharé y lo escribiré por fin: con "caídos" me estoy refiriendo a los "fell", los cuales vendrían siendo los universos violentos, incluyendo a horrortale aún si el nombre del AU no contiene esa descripción.


End file.
